


What to Expect when You’re Expecting

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Expecting her first child isn't as magical as Himiko hoped it would be when her husband is Kokichi, she throws up on stage during a magic show thanks to her morning sickness, and they temporarily adopt a child they rescued on a DICE mission. Six months of domestic fluff and conflict!An Oumeno pregnancy fic!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 63
Kudos: 158





	1. Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my take on what an Oumeno pregnancy would be like! I never figured I would write this fic one day, otherwise I wouldn't have written "Sickening Revelations" a fic in which Himiko discovers she's pregnant or "Love will be Enough" a fic in which they take care of their first baby. This chapter refers to the events of "Sickening Revelations" but isn't necessary to be read that first before this. Enjoy!!

_April, Week 14_

Himiko lay on a plinth in the doctor’s office. Pale, Kokichi hovered over her, throwing glances at the doctor as he pressed a device to her stomach. Smiling, Himiko held her husband’s hand. “Ready to hear it?”

Kokichi swallowed. Gave a tight nod.

After a moment, a tiny beating filled the room. Their baby’s heartbeat.

Gasping, Kokichi’s hand flew to his mouth. He turned to look at Himiko, eyes red with tears.

Beaming, Himiko squeezed his hand. “Amazing, isn’t it?”

Kokichi wordlessly squeezed back.

* * *

“So you’re pregnant!” Mrs. Yumeno cried.

Smiling, Himiko readjusted the phone in the crook of her neck. She washed a dirty pot in the kitchen sink. “I am, Mom, I really am! We just got back home after the doctor appointment. I’m 13 weeks along today. Due date is October 25th. We got to hear the baby’s heartbeat which was so amazing. Kokichi cried.”

Kokichi, who was wiping down the dinner table, scowled. He wore a white and blue striped long-sleeved shirt.

“And we got – ah!” Water splashed onto Himiko’s strawberry-patterned dress. “Sorry, got some water on myself. We got some ultrasound pictures of the baby! I’ll send them to you after this.” Grunting, Himiko scrubbed at the pot in the sink basin. Sunlight streamed from the window above the sink. Blue floral wallpaper covered the backsplash. Wood cabinets lined the corner kitchen. Finished washing, Himiko set the pot on the white granite counter.

Mrs. Yumeno asked, “13 weeks, huh? That’s three months you’ve been expecting. How did you not notice?”

Kokichi rose his voice. “That’s what I said!”

“Hush!” snapped Himiko.

“Hi, Kokichi!” called Mrs. Yumeno through the phone. “How are you doing? Recovering from your appendix removal surgery well?”

Kokichi pulled out a trash bag from a drawer next to the sink. “I’m fine, Mom.”

“Himiko, is he really?”

“Don’t you trust me?” asked Kokichi.

“Of course I do, honey. I trust that you’d lie about being in pain.” Kokichi shook his head.

Himiko answered, “Yeah, he’s fine.” Kokichi began noisily flicking out the trash bag, opening it. Himiko whispered, “He actually has some pain when stretching or carrying heavier things–” Kokichi glared. “But don’t worry, Mom, otherwise the pain is minimal.”

Kokichi emptied the kitchen trash. “It’s been three weeks since the surgery; I’m fine. There’s more important things to think about now.”

“Of course, of course! You two should celebrate.”

Hugging Himiko, Kokichi kissed his way up her neck. He purred, “We already have.”

Himiko shoved him away. “We already had cake and– Did you just hug me with your dirty, trash hands?!”

“Uh oh!” Kokichi grabbed the trash bag and ran out the room. The front door slammed closed in his wake. He left to empty the trash. Their apartment complex had the trash dumpsters outside in the back-parking lot.

Shaking her head, Himiko returned to loading the dishwasher. “Well, we told Kokichi’s organization the other day.” Mrs. Yumeno didn’t know anything about DICE beyond Kokichi’s usual lies about his organization – such as having 10,000 members and being a global phenomenon. “Kokichi saved the news until the end of a very boring meeting. I think they’re going to get back at us with a surprise party after our meeting tomorrow. And Kokichi is determined to wiggle his way out of it.”

“What? Why on earth?”

“I don’t know, Mom. I only married the man; I don’t understand him. My guess is Kokichi doesn’t want them to get one over him by catching him off guard with a surprise party. Kokichi’s a pain that way.” Himiko closed the dishwasher and set it running. Frowning, she glanced at the front door Kokichi left from. “I think… I think Kokichi is scared of being a dad.”

“And that’s natural for any new parent. Just give him some time to process the news, honey. He’ll come around.”

“Yeah okay.”

“You can call me anytime – Oh, that’s your brother Mitsuo calling me. I better go. With him starting college two weeks ago, heaven only knows what might be wrong.”

“Okay, bye! Love you. Tell him I said hi.”

“I will. Bye, love you. Don’t forget to send me those ultrasound pictures!” She hung up.

Exhaling, Himiko gazed across the room. Next to the kitchen was a small living room consisting solely of a couch, coffee table, and TV on a stand. Doors led to their bedroom and a second room stuffed with props for Himiko’s magic shows. Walls bare of any photos and no personal items – a leftover from their days of traveling across the world and living out of two suitcases.

Himiko bit her lip. _It’s so small and crammed here. This apartment is big enough for Kokichi and I, but a growing baby? Not that we were thinking about having kids later on when we bought this._ Himiko clenched her hand. _Not that we really talked about having kids at all…_

Himiko shook her head clear of those thoughts. “Time for dessert.” She pulled out a cake pan from an overhead cabinet. Grabbed a chocolate cake mix from the cabinet at the other end of the corner kitchen.

Kokichi opened the front door. “Hey, Himiko!” After closing it, he came up beside her. “You’ll never believe what just happened to me! An assassin jumped out from behind a tree and tried to kill me! But I managed to fend them off and protect you. Aren’t you proud of me?” Kokichi waggled his eyebrows. “You should reward me with a big hug and nice looong kiss.”

Eyes narrowed, Himiko gazed at the counter. “Are you happy we’re having a baby?”

Kokichi blinked. “Huh? Of course I am. Why are you asking?”

“Well aside from agreeing that we wanted one or two kids, we haven’t really talked about having kids. Not in any detail or length. So I thought maybe you weren’t… so keen or enthusiastic about the idea.”

Frowning, Kokichi shrugged. “I don’t know I just… wasn’t thinking it would happen anytime soon? Like it would happen at some point. Someday. But not now. But what about you? Are you happy?”

Himiko held a fist over her chest. “Of course I am! I’m ecstatic. Being a mom one day is what I’ve always wanted.”

“See you got it easy.” Exhaling, Kokichi leaned against the fridge. “It’s just… people from good families don’t have to worry about being good parents.”

“What? I’m new to this too. There’s a lot I’m worried about! What if I–”

“No, that’s not what I meant. You know what I mean…” Scratching his head, Kokichi looked away.

Himiko hugged him. Rested her head on his shoulder. “I do. And hey, my family isn’t perfect either. You know what my dad did to my mom. How he had an affair and raised a second family.” Sighing, Himiko closed her eyes. “Only to die of an early heart attack leaving us to pick up the pieces without him.” Kokichi wrapped his arms around her. Rubbed a hand across her back.

Withdrawing slightly, Himiko looked up at Kokichi. “But I’m not leaving you and you’re not leaving me. We’re in this together. We’ll create a better childhood for our child than we had. You’ll see.” Himiko pecked his lips. “There’s your reward for protecting me against that assassin.”

Kokichi grinned.

Himiko waved Kokichi aside and opened the fridge behind him. She pulled out two eggs. “Fetch me the milk and some vanilla extract, will you? I’m making a cake.”

“What? Why? You already made one last week when you first told me you were pregnant. You figuring you’re already gonna get fat in six months so why not start now?”

Himiko glared. She pulled out a mixing bowl from a cabinet and forcefully set it down against the counter. “I’m making a cake for the DICE party tomorrow.”

Kokichi scowled. “I’m not going. Don’t wanna, can’t make me.”

Cracking the egg against the bowl, Himiko shot him a look. “Oh, don’t be like that. Let them celebrate this. Give them this chance to make you happy!”

Grabbing the milk, Kokichi mumbled, “Yeah well. It’s not a surprise party if I know about it. Wait. Holy shit, is this icing?” Kokichi pulled out a large container of chocolate icing from the fridge.

“Yeah, leftovers from the cake I made last week.”

“This is enough icing for a three-tiered wedding cake!” Kokichi slathered his finger with icing and ate it. “Eugh, this is awful. And, you know, your cake wasn’t any good either. Why don’t we just buy one?”

Jaw set, Himiko jammed the electric hand mixer in the batter. The machine groaned in protest. “Well maybe I wanted to get good at baking cakes. Since I want to make one every year for our child, not buy one. My mom always took the time to make a cake for us every year, even as she and Dad were fighting.”

Kokichi tasted another helping of icing. “Well, you’re gonna need a lot more practice because even with that sappy story this still tastes awful.”

Himiko threw a blob of icing at him. Gasping, Kokichi stepped back. He gaped at the brown staining his shirt. “Y-you…!” Kokichi grabbed a fistful of icing.

“No don’t you dare! AAH! You got it all in my hair! Oh, that’s it. You’re so getting cursed now. Give me that icing!”

“No!”

Himiko and Kokichi threw icing at each other, laughing and squealing all the while.

* * *

Yawning, Himiko padded out of the bedroom, a robe thrown over her pjs. Kokichi was sitting at the dinner table, intently writing something. Humming, Himiko draped herself over his back in a hug. “What are you doing…? Come to bed with me. It’s cold without you.”

Kokichi held up his paper. “I did some research. I’m writing down all the milestones of the baby’s development before birth. This way we won’t miss anything. Take a look.”

Himiko read the bulleted list.

“Conception – Sex, eye/hair color, facial features, height/weight, personality – all things controlled and influenced by genetics is determined

Day 18 – Heart starts beating

Week 6 – Facial features start to form

Week 9 – Baby’s first movements within uterus

Week 12 – Baby is fully formed with arms, legs, fingers, toes, and all organs.

Week 14 – Start of the second trimester, baby has fingerprints and starts sucking their thumb

Arm on the back of the chair, Kokichi smiled up at her. “And all these are within the first trimester.”

Himiko gasped. “Wow that’s amazing… to think that our baby was moving around and sucking their thumb and I had no idea. And day 18 the heart beats?! Since you don’t know you’re pregnant until you miss your period two weeks later, that’s gotta be earlier than most people realize their pregnant!”

“Preeetty neat, huh? There’s a lot of milestones I already check marked. He’s already achieved a lot since it’s week 14.”

Himiko raised a brow. “He? Hoping the baby will be a boy?”

“He, she whatever. I don’t care either way. I’m just…” Kokichi gazed in the distance. Whispered softly. “I’m happy to have a family again.”

Smiling, Himiko squeezed. “I’m happy and excited to see where these next six months will lead. Scared, but mostly happy and excited.”

Kokichi kissed her forehead. “Me too. Me too.” Hands on the table, Kokichi rose. “All right, back to bed.”

Before heading back, Kokichi tacked up the list on the refrigerator. He guided the yawning Himiko to bed by the hand.

The soft moonlight illuminated the list on the fridge. At the bottom Kokichi had drawn chibi drawing of himself and Himiko holding a baby, smiles all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to be writing nothing but Oumeno domestic fluff. Thanks for reading and expect lots more to come! ^_^


	2. Stage Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but don't worry every other chapter will be longer. Thanks for all the kudos, hits, and comments on the last chapter which encouraged me to continue writing this! ^^ Enjoy!

_April, Week 15_

_Week 15 – Making fists, trying out different facial expressions_

“What about Junto?” Himiko called. “Or Jouhei?”

Exhaling, Kokichi craned his head back. He resumed combing his hair in front of the bathroom mirror. “No! I wouldn’t name my dog those names!”

“Then you come up with something. Something not foreign for once! Pauline my foot. That’s a name for a dumb anti-mage.”

“You should be moving that cute lazy butt of yours and getting ready to leave, not doing names!”

“Yeah, in a minute.”

After shaking his head, Kokichi examined his face in the mirror. Since high school his face has thinned a bit, highlighting his sharp jawline and high cheekbones. But he mostly remained the same, still easily being mistaken for a high schooler by strangers.

Kokichi nabbed a turtleneck lying on the bed and pulled it on as he entered the living room. The TV stood against the bedroom wall, with a coffee table and a couch before it. A key table sat next to the door, which was cattycorner to the couch.

Himiko shook her head. “You haven’t liked anything I suggested.” She sat on the couch, a notepad in one hand, a book of baby names in the other. Unlike in their Hope’s Peak days, Himiko regularly clipped her hair in the back with a barrette. “You know we could do the traditional thing. Have the names be based on the kanji – the syllables – of our names. Mix and match them. I bet we would get a bunch of cute names to choose from.”

Kokichi’s frown soured. “That’s so… egotistical.”

“It is not.”

“There’s a world outside of Japan, Himiko, and no one else names their kids with parts of their parents’ names. Now, come on, we’re going to be late for our magic show. Swine Manager Shido will be rolling in mud if we’re late again.”

Standing, Himiko slung her purse over a shoulder. “Don’t call him a pig. He’s done a lot for us. I’m ready.”

Kokichi opened the front door. “Yeah, like sign us up for interviews every other week and they ask us the same five questions every single time. And TV show appearances. And magic shows and competitions.”

Himiko walked out the door. “That’s the life of a mage off the stage. You’ll get used to it eventually. For now, let’s do our best with tonight’s show.”

“So long as you don’t try to suggest baby names on the way over.”

“I won’t, I won’t.”

* * *

Kokichi drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. Stuck at a red light in Tokyo’s downtown traffic on their way home. Scores of people passed by the crammed and worn-down storefronts. Streetlamps kept the night at bay. Kokichi pulled on the collar of his turtleneck. Glanced at the Himiko in the passenger seat. She wore a green pin tuck shirt and skirt. Elbow on the car handle rest, Himiko covered her mouth with a hand. Stared out the car window. Her eyes, red and swollen. Hair in disarray.

Himiko swallowed hard. “I can’t believe you did that. I can’t believe it.”

Jaw set, Kokichi clenched the steering wheel. “Himiko…”

Himiko turned around, throwing her hand to side. “I can’t believe you just announced that I was pregnant like that in the middle of our magic show!”

“You _threw_ _up_ , Himiko. No lie could have covered that up. Everyone in the audience was startled and wondering if you were okay. So telling them you’re pregnant and still having some morning sickness–”

Himiko pounded her fist on the car armrest. “You ruined the whole show! Made everything awkward! Some people might not have noticed. We could have continued–”

Kokichi shot her a look. “It was plenty obvious.”

Crossing her arms, Himiko looked away and shook her head. “And you just announced that I was pregnant like that. I wanted to save it for later to announce in a controlled manner. Being female mage in the magic world is frowned upon, let alone being pregnant. We’re like pop idols who can’t publicly have boyfriends.”

“Oh come on, Himiko! We’re married! It was bound to happen. You’re not a young teenage mage any–”

Rubbing her eyes, Himiko hiccupped. “You _embarrassed_ me.”

“No, you did that you yourself when you threw up onstage.”

Himiko gaped at him. Tears slid down her cheeks. Jaw clenched, she went back to staring out the opposite window.

Outside the traffic light turned green. The cars ahead of them moved forward.

Kokichi glanced at Himiko. Sniffing, she tried to contain her shaky breathing. Wiped at her eyes. Kokichi winced. “Shit, Himiko, I didn’t mean to say that. You know I don’t have a filter–”

“WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET ONE!”

Kokichi tensed. The echo of her shout rang through the car. “I…”

The person behind them leaned on the horn. Shouted and raised his fist. The light had turned green. Several car horns began blaring.

Kokichi opened his mouth. Closed it. Jaw set, he put his foot on the gas. Neither said a word the entire way home.

* * *

Kokichi poured some rice on the plastic wrap laid it across the counter. By the door the evening news played on the TV, masking the noise of making dinner. After adding tuna, he packed the rice with his hands, forming it into an onigiri rice triangle. Kokichi glanced behind him. Their bedroom door was still closed. After coming home, Himiko had shut herself inside.

Kokichi reviewed the magic show in his mind. Himiko suddenly throwing up in a hat during a performance. The hesitant bit of applause after Kokichi announced she was pregnant. How when Kokichi asked if she was all right, Himiko glared and waved him off. _I thought Himiko was saying of course she wasn’t feeling well, but I guess Himiko wanted to continue the show._

Kokichi packed the rice so hard it flattened like pancake. _What else could I have said to cover Himiko? She’s sick? Nerves? Food poisoning?_ Kokichi glanced down at his misshapen onigiri. “Oh what the hell.” Scowling, Kokichi began packing another onigiri. _Could I have even done the trick without the hat? What if Himiko threw up again?_ Gritting his teeth, Kokichi clenched the rice ball in his fist. _God, I was so stupid. Me, panic? I thought I was so good at analyzing and thinking on my feet but I screwed up in every possible way and now Himiko is mad and she really yelled at me and–_

The rice slipped out of Kokichi’s fingers. Splattered on the ground. “Goddamnit!” Kokichi stooped down to clean it up.

“Kokichi? You’re making dinner?”

He straightened. Himiko. Frowning, she wrapped a cape shawl tighter around herself. “But it’s my turn tonight.” Himiko approached the kitchen counter. “Is that tuna? My favorite…”

Kokichi swallowed. “Look, Himiko. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say so I just blurted the first thing on my mind. I didn’t… I was just…” Kokichi ran his hands through his bangs. Covered his face with his hands. “You yelled at me. You really yelled at me.”

Himiko wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry, Kokichi. I was just so embarrassed. And maybe hormones made things worse.”

“I get it. But we can make this work. If you feel sick again during a performance we can come up with a signal or something.”

Himiko squeezed him. “Sounds good. And you’re right, announcing my pregnancy a bit earlier doesn’t really matter much in the scheme of things. Although Shido sure was mad.”

“Shido. Ha! I don’t take orders from a pig.” Kokichi buried his face in her neck. “If you wanna make it up to me we should watch that DBZ movie you’ve been putting off watching and I lay my head in your lap and you play with my hair and we fall asleep on the couch until we shuffle back to bed at 3 am.”

Himiko laughed. “All right sounds good to me. But I’m eating popcorn.”

“No! You gotta run your fingers in my hair. You can’t do that if your fingers are all buttery.”

“Watch me.”

“Don’t think I won’t retaliate if you do. It’ll be the last thing you do.”

“Ooh, what are you going to do? Start a pillow fight? I could turn you into a toad with one spell.”

“We’ve been together for seven and a half years and I’m still waiting to see you try…”


	3. Tea Parties or Playing Catch

_May, Week 19_

_Week 17 – Hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes grow out_

_Week 18 – Can feel first flutters of movement, can hear mother’s voice_

Hand in a pocket of his cardigan, Shuichi leaned against the frame of the living room’s open doorway. He smiled.

Kaede was playing on the piano next to the fireplace. The dimmed lamps glowed like candlelight. Their four-month daughter, Melody, soundly slept in the infant car seat by the piano bench. The baby had fallen asleep listening to her mother’s music. Shuichi watched Kaede play. She wore a light green sweater with one button. Eyes closed, Kaede smiled as her fingers danced over the keys.

The wooden floorboards creaked as Shuichi walked over. “Beautiful, Kaede.”

She stopped. Turned and flashed a grin up at him. “Oh thank you! I’m trying to compose another lullaby for Melody.”

Shuichi laid a hand on her shoulder. “I meant you’re beautiful, Kaede. I could watch you play all day.”

His wife blushed. “Thanks, Shushu. Hey, you wanna join? Play a duet? Last time we were still working out the kinks to Chopin’s Fantasie-Impromptu Op 66.”

“That’s all right. My eyes are going blurry from looking at all those case reports my uncle sent me. Mind all jumbled from trying to figure out who could have had the opportunity to do it. But your soothing music helped me think. Thank you.” Shuichi kissed the top of her head. Kaede giggled. The detective massaged her shoulders. “And you must be getting pretty tired too.”

“Nope, just warming up actually! I’m going to play another hour if you want to listen during your break. Have a seat on the rocking chair.”

“Oh no you don’t. I know you. One hour turns into three and three turns into ten. Why don’t we watch something or–?”

The doorbell rang. Shuichi and Kaede exchanged glances. She shrugged. “Maybe a late package delivery?”

Shuichi held out a hand. “Stay here.”

He approached the front door just outside the living room. The visitor spazzed ringing the doorbell like they were having a seizure. Then they incessantly knocked. Shuichi narrowed his eyes. _It couldn’t be…_ He opened the door.

“Hellooooooo, Shumai! Miss me?”

“Kokichi,” deadpanned Shuichi.

“Haha, that’s a lie. Of course you didn’t miss me. Not when I was just here rummaging through your trash!” Kokichi shouldered his way into the house.

“Hey!”

Kokichi stood in the landing and looked around. The kitchen entrance lay at the foot of the stairs. Opposite was the open doorway to the living room to the left. In the back was Shuichi’s office and library. Kokichi called, “Melody! Melodyyy! Uncle Kokichi is here to see ya! You think she’ll remember me, right?”

Shuichi closed the front door. “She’s asleep.”

“Awwww, bummer. I’ll play with her later then.”

Shuichi crossed his arms. Raised a brow. “What are you doing traveling halfway across the city to see us so late at night?”

Kaede emerged from the living room. “Kokichi, is that you?”

Wiping his eyes, Kokichi burst into tears. “Waaaaaaaaahhh!! Didn’t you say your door was always open?”

Kaede nodded. “Of course it is!”

Shuichi shot his wife a look. _Kaede!_

Kaede placed her hands on her hips. “But you have to tell us why you’re here.”

Head bowed, Kokichi stuffed his hands in his purple hoodie. “I’m sad. My grandfather died of, uh, tuberoses.”

“It’s tuberculosis not tuberoses,” corrected Shuichi. “And that’s what that famous actor died of today. It was on the morning news.”

“They were roommates at the hospital together, my grandfather and him. Their last words were, ‘Man, dying of tuberoses sucks’. That’s how they died, swear to Atua. What was dinner? I’m starving.”

Kokichi stepped towards the kitchen. Shuichi caught his shoulder. “Where’s Himiko?”

“Oh you know…” Kokichi cupped his face like some blushing schoolgirl. “It’s kinda embarrassing. Himiko was like…” In a high pitched, nasally impression, Kokichi said, “Oh, Kokichi, you’re just too handsome and sexy! I can _not_ keep my hands off of you. You simply must go.” Kokichi grinned. “You know how that goes, Shuichi. Actually, I guess you wouldn’t! HAHAHA!”

Shuichi ground his teeth.

“I am starving. You’re bad house hosts by not feeding me.” Kokichi wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Ooh, salmon!”

Kaede entered after him. “Yeah, you missed dinner. We just put it all away.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I’ll just waste away until I’m skin and bones. Pay no mind to the loud rumblings of my stomach until then.”

“Fine, I’ll heat it up.”

Shuichi sighed. _So much for watching something._

* * *

After Kokichi ate dinner, Melody began fussing. Shuichi placed the car seat onto the living room couch beside him. The couch and the neighboring rocking chair faced Kaede’s piano and the fireplace. Kaede had excused herself to run a load of dishes. Shuichi rocked the car seat, and soothed, “It’s all right, sweet pea. Daddy’s here.”

“What do you do to calm her down?” asked Kokichi. He sat on the couch on the baby’s other side.

“Oh, all the usual things. Singing, rocking, taking her on a walk. And also this.” Shuichi sneezed. Melody stopped fussing. Smiled.

Kokichi raised a brow. “Fake sneezing makes her smile?”

“Oh yeah, of course! Babies love random strange noises. There’s all kinds of viral videos of babies laughing at hiccups, ripping paper, and even blowing dandelion seeds. Discovering what makes you baby laugh is part of the fun of being a parent!”

Kokichi bit his lip, thinking. Then he made a popping noise by sticking his finger inside his mouth and sliding it out. Melody erupted into a fit of giggles.

Shuichi asked, “How did you do that? Like this?”

“No, use your index not your thumb. And inhale to get a pocket of air in your mouth. There you go!” Laughing, Melody waved her arms.

Shuichi put his finger in his mouth, about to do it again.

“Hey. Were you happy having a girl as your first child?”

Shrugging, Shuichi wiped his finger off on his cardigan. “Sure. I mean, I didn’t particularly care either way, just that Kaede and the baby were okay. Healthy. But I was worried about being first-time parents to twins though. Kaede’s a twin and apparently twins run in families. It’s in their genes.” Shuichi stroked Melody’s cheek with the back of his hand. Looked up at Kokichi. “Why? Do you have a secret preference for a son or a daughter?”

“No. Don’t care, just want them to be healthy. If I lost…” Inhaling, Kokichi closed his eyes. Shook his head. “I just meant were you worried about having a girl or a boy? Like, if you concerned about the baby’s sex at all, I mean.”

Face reddening, Melody squealed. Kokichi popped his cheek again. She laughed.

Smirking, Shuichi crossed his arms. “Would you be doing anything different right now if Melody was a boy?”

Lips parted, Kokichi stared at him. “I… I guess not.” The leader tickled Melody’s stomach. “Hey, how long did it take for you and Kaede to settle on names?”

“Took us months.”

“Months?!”

“Here’s a tip. Give into what Himiko wants.”

“Uh, no.”

“Then it’s gonna take you months.”

“Sheesh. Who knew this whole parenting thing was so difficult?” Melody laughed at Kokichi’s tickling. A soft smile appeared on Kokichi’s face. A smile that Shuichi, in all his years of knowing Kokichi, had never seen before.

Shuichi leaned back on the couch. _Difficult but rewarding._

* * *

Kaede rinsed Kokichi’s dinner plate in the sink. She placed it in the loaded dishwasher and ran it. “There.” Melody started fussing in the living room. Wiping her hands on her sweater, Kaede stepped towards the kitchen exit. “Coming, sweetie–”

Her phone rang. Himiko.

“Hello–?”

“Is Kokichi there?!”

“Huh? Uh, yes. Yes, he is. Why, is something wrong?”

Himiko exhaled, “Oh, I found him. He’s okay. Good. Yeah, um, Kokichi and I had a fight.”

Kaede glanced out the kitchen into the open doorway to the living room. Kokichi and Shuichi were consoling a crying Melody. Kaede moved to the far end of the kitchen. Leaned her back against the dining table. “What happened?”

“I… Well, I’m 19 weeks now and Kokichi made an ultrasound appointment for next Tuesday. Apparently at around 20 weeks you can see if the baby is a girl or a boy? Kokichi wanted to learn what the baby is and I didn’t. We had a big fight and…” Himiko’s voice thickened. “When I came out of the bedroom, Kokichi was gone.”

Kaede hummed. “I see. Yeah, that’s a tough decision to make. Can’t compromise about it.”

“Well see, I think not knowing means having another thing to look forward to. But Kokichi with his compulsive need to analyze and plan out everything he wants to know to prepare himself. I understand why he wants to find out, but either way he’ll be a great dad!”

“Did you tell him that?”

“Of course I did. But he didn’t listen. He’s just scared, I think. And I am too. But I don’t think him learning the baby’s sex will help any of his fears.”

Kaede heard Melody laughing. She approached the kitchen entryway. Watched Shuichi and Kokichi entertain Melody.

Face reddening, Melody squealed. Kokichi popped his cheek again. She laughed.

Smirking, Shuichi crossed his arms. “Would you be doing anything different right now if Melody was a boy?”

Lips parted, Kokichi stared at him. “I… I guess not.”

Kaede smiled. “Don’t worry, Himiko. I think things will be just fine. Call it a feeling I have.”

* * *

Holding a pile of blankets in his arms, Shuichi entered the living room. “I’m sorry, Kokichi, that you’ll have to sleep on the couch. I took over the spare bedroom as a storage space for case reports– Kokichi?”

But no one was there.

* * *

Himiko lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She listened to the apartment building creak. A/C hummed. The muffled noises of neighbors moving and talking. Exhaling, Himiko rolled onto her side. On the nightstand was a wedding photo. Himiko reached out. Traced a heart around herself and Kokichi.

The bed creaked with another person. “If anyone asks who’s responsible for mailing the president of France a bomb, it wasn’t me.”

“Kokichi!”

Lying on his back, Kokichi gazed at the ceiling. Clasped her hand. Held it over his heart. “You know, Shuichi offered for me to sleep on the couch. But when I realized we haven’t spent a day apart from each other since graduation… Well, sleeping with someone else would make for a warmer bed. And I kidnapped Melody. She’s sleeping out in the kitchen.”

Himiko rubbed her thumb back and forth on Kokichi’s chest. “Mmhmm. Sure you did. So you got to spend some time with Melody?”

“Yeah, I did. I guess there’s not much difference between tea parties and playing catch outside, huh? By the time the difference does matter, I’ll be ready.” Kokichi rolled onto his side, facing Himiko. “But! When we have a second child I definitely wanna know. Learn if we’re having two sons, two daughters, or one of each.”

“I could be convinced… but you’ll have to work at it. Wait. ‘When’? I thought you still weren’t sure about having a second child?”

“Well, we’re both one of two ourselves, right? We both have brothers. And between Magic Mayhem shows and DICE, we’re going to be pretty busy. So they’ll have each other. And besides, you know what they say, Himi. If you want two kids, aim for one and you’ll end up with two.”

Smiling, Himiko shook her head.

Kokichi scooted closer. “Here, now turn the other way.” She obliged. Kokichi wrapped an arm around her stomach. He rubbed Himiko’s baby bump. Himiko laid her hand over his. Exhaling, Kokichi nuzzled his face into the back of her neck.

Himiko asked, “Did you have dinner?”

“Their microwaved food is better than your homecooked meals.”

“You can just leave, you know.”

“Fine, but wherever I go I’m taking Melody.”

Himiko settled into her pillow. Closed her eyes. “If Melody is really out there, Shuichi won’t be happy.”

“Ehhh, I’ll let him take her back. She’s not going to be as cute as our baby, given my superior genes. Rest assured all my genes are dominant so the baby won’t be ugly like you are.”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “Now I can sleep well at night.”

“Good. ‘Night, babe.”

“Good night.” Himiko squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you’re home. Please don’t leave like that ever again.”

Just as Himiko was about to fall asleep, she heard a “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost had the line "Uncle Kokichi is here to see ya!" be "Uncle Kichi-kins" instead but that was too cursed. xD
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ^_^


	4. Burning Houses not Bridges

_June, Week 23_

_Week 20 – Baby can hear and respond to sounds. Familiar with their mother’s voice._

_Week 21 – Rapid eye movements occur during sleep, suggesting that babies dream in the womb_

_Week 23 – Can hear and respond to sounds outside of the womb, including father’s voice._

Hands full with groceries, Kokichi walked down the hallway leading to his apartment. His bags brushed against the hallway’s narrow, dingy cream walls. One of the walls sconces ahead had flickered out.

“Is that you, boy?”

Kokichi groaned. _Not that old coot again._ Jaw set, he turned around.

An older man, Mr. Ueno, stood at the door next to Kokichi’s apartment. Gnarled fingers held an ebony black cane. Combed white hair over a balding head with tuft of hair by his ears. With a hooked nose and beady eyes, Mr. Ueno perpetually looked like a disapproving teacher. “Getting groceries for your high school girlfriend? At least your feeding her. Wouldn’t have expected that from you.”

Kokichi balled his fists. “For the last time, we’re married and I’m 23 and she’s 22!”

Mr. Ueno grunted. “Don’t you call yourself a liar? I don’t see a ring. So didya get married before or after you got her pregnant?”

Nostrils flared, Kokichi glared at him.

“Kokichi? Is that you?”

Himiko stepped out of their apartment. Her stomach protruded beneath her black polka dot dress. “Oh finally, you’re here. Come on. Oh hi, Mr. Ueno! Hope you’re doing well.”

Mr. Ueno raised a hand in greeting. “Doing mighty fine, Miss Yumeno.” He glanced at Kokichi. Slammed his door.

Kokichi ground his teeth. _It’s Mrs. Oma!_

Scowling, Kokichi followed his wife into their apartment. Kokichi laid the groceries bags on the kitchen table. Himiko stored fruits in the wire fruit basket on the counter. “It takes you longer and longer to buy groceries. What’s keeping you?”

Grunting, Kokichi reached up to place a cereal box inside the cabinet. “The cashier mistook me for their long-lost nephew. There was lots of hugging and crying – the whole gambit. Kind of disgusting honestly. I got snot on my Batman shirt.”

“Next time hurry home, all right? Every time the baby kicks I turn to tell you to come feel it, but you’re not there.” Turning away, Himiko sang “You are My Sunshine” to the baby.

Kokichi watched her. _I really should be home more but…_ He shook his head.

Just as Kokichi was putting away ice cream – Himiko’s latest craving – he spied something on the fridge. “What?! You rated Pauline a two? A 2 out of 10?” Himiko had created a list of names they liked for them to rate. She placed it on the fridge next to the fetus developmental milestone list. Any name either one of them rated as a 6 or below was automatically rejected.

Himiko waved a hand. “That’s the name of a dark mage I encountered once. Pure evil she was.” Kokichi gave her a look. “Okay, okay. I looked it up and Paul is a boy’s name. Not doing it–” Holding her side, Himiko winced.

“What’s the matter?”

Exhaling, Himiko slowly turned and leaned her back against the kitchen counter. “I’m just sore. I was working in the other room, trying to make more space for a nursery. But between all the magical implements, there’s barely any room for the table we have in there.” Himiko shook her head. “We’re just going to have to store them in the National Theater. Ask if Shido will let us. With this tiny apartment, we don’t have any other choice.”

“Is that why you’re sore? You were moving all that heavy stuff on your own? Himiko, why would you do that? You should have waited for me!”

“You were taking forever! Two and a half hours to go to the grocery store a block away. Should have only taken you 45 minutes.” Stiff, Himiko waddled over to the couch. “Mind making me tea?”

After making it, Kokichi returned to the kitchen. “Hey!” Himiko frowned. “You didn’t kiss me. You always kiss me when you give me tea.”

“Whoops!” Kokichi kissed her cheek. Himiko gazed down at her cup, lower lip protruding in a pout. Kokichi smiled. _So cute._

Himiko sipped her tea. “After dinner, you should make up a shrimp bento for Mr. Ueno and give it to him.”

“Sure, I’d totes love to! Actually, that’s a lie. Over my dead body.” Eyes narrowed, Kokichi spoke in a low voice. “If he ever says or does anything funny to you…”

“Oh, come on, Kokichi. He’s a good guy! When I give him dinners, we get to talking. He actually reminds me of you. You’d get along if you got to know him more.”

Kokichi snorted. Slammed the fridge closed. “As if. If he says we’re unmarried high schoolers one more time, my agents will ship him to Siberia where his only friends are penguins.”

“He’s just ‘trying to get your goat’. Sounds like a certain someone I know.” Wincing, she eased herself into a square couch pillow. “I’d go myself, but I’m tired and sore. After eating, I’m gonna nap. And… listen, Kokichi. Since his wife died three months ago, he’s been having a hard time. Lost so much weight. So after dinner I sleep and you give him food. Wake me up later so we can come up with a theme for the nursery. Okay, sounds good? Good.”

Kokichi laid his hand on the couch, trapping Himiko between his arms. Leaned in close. Purred. “I am the evil overlord of an organization feared across the globe. I don’t do charity cases, food stamps, or meals on wheels. So you just try to make me.”

Himiko crossed her arms. Narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Kokichi knocked on Mr. Ueno’s door, a shrimp bento in hand. _God, I’m so stupid. Why did I have to say that? Challenge her? Me and my dumbass mouth._

“Oh, uh, door’s unlocked! But now’s not really a good time–”

Kokichi sniffed. _What’s that weird thing I smell…?_ He stilled. _Smoke._

Kokichi burst through the door. Mr. Ueno stood at the stove, waving smoke away. Flames leapt up. “Outta the way!” Kokichi snatched up a fire extinguisher. Sprayed it. Charred remains of bacon smoldered in the frying pan.

Kokichi hurled the fire extinguisher on the ground. “What the hell were you doing, old man?! My wife and child are in the next room!”

Mr. Ueno bodily leaned back against the counter. “What does it look like, Einstein? Making dinner. What the hell are you doing here in my house?”

“I came to give you…” Kokichi looked by the door. The bento lay face down on the floor. _You’ve_ got _to be kidding me._

Mr. Ueno smirked. “You were fetchin’ me dinner, eh? Make me some bacon and I won’t charge you for fixing the floor damage throwing the extinguisher caused.”

Kokichi balled his fists. _Himiko will kill me if I don’t make him something. All right, fine. I can do this. Just ten minutes and then I’m gone–_

“I want some eggs sunny side up. Not scrambled, not hard boiled. Sunny side up. And I eat them on toast.”

Kokichi’s eye twitched.

* * *

Kokichi handed Mr. Ueno his dinner plate. “Here.”

Mr. Ueno sat at a small square table for four in the kitchen. Being neighbors, his apartment had the same layout as the Oma’s. Mr. Ueno scooched in his chair. Smoothed down his Jacquard Argyle sweater vest. Studying the food, Mr. Ueno squinted, exaggerating the wrinkles by his eyes. Grunted. He brought a forkful of bacon to his papery lips.

Kokichi stood over the elderly man sitting at the dinner table. Crossed his arms. “You gotta be more careful, old man. You could have burned the whole apartment down.”

“My wife made this meal for me for breakfast every day for 50 years. If she or I ever got burned while cooking, she’d put butter on it.”

“That’s a myth. Butter doesn’t help burns.”

“I know. But my wife believed it and so I had to, too. You would know what being bossed around by your wife is like; that’s why you’re here!” Wheezing with laughter, Mr. Ueno smacked the table.

Kokichi sat down in a chair diagonally from him. Leaned in close. “For your information, Himiko wasn’t feeling well.” Chin raised, Kokichi laid a hand on his chest like a magnanimous king. “I _volunteered_ to give you food in her stead.” Kokichi snatched one of Mr. Ueno’s bacon strips and ate it. “So there.”

“She’s not feeling well?” Mr. Ueno gazed down at his plate, his frown deepening his face’s wrinkles. “From what she tells me, it sounds like she’s been having an easier time with being with child. My wife had an awful time of it with our three boys. My wife, heh.” Grinning, Mr. Ueno gestured with his hands as he talked. “She had such bad swelling in her legs. I’d call them elephant legs. Whenever I’d walk into a room she was in, I’d stop and say, ‘I don’t mean to point out the elephant in the room, but…’”

Kokichi exhaled a laugh. _I gotta try that one out on Himiko some time._

“My wife wouldn’t talk to me afterwards but boy was it worth it! She was so darn cute when she got mad.”

Kokichi remembered Himiko’s cute pouting face after he forgot to kiss her earlier. _Yeah, that does sound like me._

“Ah, my sweet Rumia. How I miss you…” Mr. Ueno turned. Gazed at the dozens of family photos taken over the years hanging on the wall. Knickknacks like tea sets and ceramic animals lay on the high shelf bordering the room. Ratty doilies covered the couch and coffee table. All the handiwork of Mr. Ueno’s late wife.

Kokichi scanned the photos. _So much history here. If I live to his age, will I have as many good memories?_

“Oh. I got distracted. Don’t have many visitors to talk… never mind. Why did you say Miss Yumeno was feeling under the weather?”

“It’s Mrs. Oma. And she was trying to move things without me. Make room for a nursery.” Looking away, Kokichi drummed his fingers over his mouth. “We gotta pick a theme, buy baby supplies and matching baby items, get paint for the walls–”

“What are ya rambling about? You can’t paint the walls.”

“Why not?”

“Because the landlord ain’t gonna letcha.”

Lips parted, Kokichi stared. _But then that means…_ Half formed visions of the finished nursery crumbled before his eyes.

“Living in an apartment is a real nail in your foot.” Sighing, Mr. Ueno set a hand on his knee. Shook his head. “I was evicted from my house after spending all my retirement money on my wife’s hospital bills. My sons helped me get this apartment, but, heh, I’m lucky if they send me a card for Christmas and New Years.” Mr. Ueno’s eyes glazed over. “We had that house for over 50 years. Block 47, house number 11. After dinner every day, Rumia and I would sit on the front porch swing for hours. Greet the neighbors. Soak in the sun. Hold hands.”

“Aww, doesn’t that sound nice? Just kidding.” Elbow on the table, Kokichi rested his cheek in his palm. “Talk about laaaame. That would literally bore me to death.”

Mr. Ueno wagged his finger. “You make light of it now, boy, but you’ll learn. It’s a slower pace to life, yes. But there’s a certain magic to growing old with the one you love.”

Frowning, Kokichi raised a brow. _Magic?_

Mr. Ueno’s voice grew soft and more dramatic, as if telling a fairytale or legend. “Just as you learn more about your girl when you marry them, than you had when you were only dating. And you learn more about each other once you become parents. You’ll discover more sides to her as you grow old. You just soak in the present moment in peaceful, serene bliss…”

Kokichi rolled his eyes. _Ughhh. This is worse than listening to one of Kiyo’s history lectures–_ He froze. A spider was crawling across the floor towards them. Kokichi paled.

“But you gotta get there first. So many couples break up nowadays. If you put their needs over yours, you’ll find your needs are met too. You’ll find happiness. But you can get distracted by other women, your career, or– What are you looking at? Oh. Damn spiders.”

Grunting, Mr. Ueno reached for his cane leaning against the counter. He squished the spider with the cane. “There! Nasty bugger.” Mr. Ueno held the cane with both hands. Gazed down at it. “Got this cane from my father as a young teen, some 60 odd years ago. And ever since I’ve been crushing bugs with this feller.”

Gooey guts dripped off the cane’s end. A few spider legs stuck out. Something crusty. Kokichi vomited in his mouth.

“Listen here, boy. I’m hard on you because I want you to take care of your wife–” Mr. Ueno pointed the cane at Kokichi.

“AAAHHHHHH!” Screaming, Kokichi fell back out of his chair. He kicked out. Knocked the table over, dishes crashing.

“The hell you doing–?” Mr. Ueno grinned. “‘Fraid of bugs, are ya? And you say you’re 23; more like 2! Ahahaha!” Mr. Ueno waved the cane. “Oooh, I’m gonna getcha!”

Yelping, Kokichi bolted to the door. Hand on the doorknob, Kokichi glared. “The next time you’re stuck in a fire, I’m not helping!”

Hand on his chest, Mr. Ueno mournfully shook his head. “And just what would Miss Yumeno say if I told her you said that? All because you’re scared shitless of a tiny spider. Ahahaha!!” Wheezing, Mr. Ueno smacked the table.

Kokichi slammed the door.

* * *

Kokichi lay on the couch, head in Himiko’s lap, his feet off the couch’s arm. He scrolled through Google Images of nursery designs on his laptop. “Gee, I sure there was a way of knowing the baby’s gender before the birth. Would make picking a nursery theme a lot easier. Oh wait. There is!”

Himiko narrowed her eyes at him. “Kokichi, we’ve been through that already.” Sighing, she flipped through a magazine. “But yeah, I’m not impressed by these designs. They’re just matching patterned carpets and blankets and cutesy decals thrown on the wall. No spark of magic at all.”

Kokichi grunted. “And any themes are just Star Wars or Barbie. Gender specific. Oh, here’s one that’s under the ocean. Has a shark painted on the wall. Pretty neat. And another that’s a jungle.”

“Animals are pretty gender neutral. Aww, the monkeys on the trees are cute.”

“Elephants would be funny,” laughed Kokichi, remembering Mr. Ueno’s words.

“Or ooh, a tiger! I love them. We should have a tiger.”

Kokichi bit his thumb nail. “Hmm, a zoo would have all those animals. But that’s pretty boring. What else would have all those animals…?” Gasping, Kokichi sat up. “A circus! Let’s do a circus theme!”

“Oh, Kokichi, that’s a great idea!” Himiko glanced at the second room’s door. “But are we really going to have enough room? And we can’t paint the walls.”

“What other choice do we have?”

“Well… my magic might have found another way.”

Frowning, Kokichi set a hand on a hip. “What are you scheming? How dare you plan something nefarious behind your supreme leader’s back.”

Himiko bit her lip. “I… The truth is…” She sucked in a deep breath. The words burst out of her. “Oh, Kokichi, I want a house!”

“Eh?”

“Just think about it! With a house we’d have more space. More space for a nursery that we can paint, more space for all our magical implements! And there’s privacy from neighbors. You know, with all our DICE operations. A lawn for our kids to play on!” Himiko squeezed Kokichi’s hand. “And we can afford it. We could afford two houses if we wanted. No, three!” Blushing, Himiko lowered her hand. “I already looked at houses and picked out a couple favorites.”

Kokichi blinked. “You… you really want this?”

“Oh, super badly. I hate it here. I grew up living in a house. So living out of hotel rooms and apartments since graduation has been tough. As my stomach gets bigger, the apartment gets smaller and cramped and…” Himiko swallowed. Her voice thickened. “To not be able to provide a proper nursery as a mother for my baby…!” Himiko’s eyes shone with tears.

Kokichi frowned. _Yeah but…_

Mr. Ueno’s words echoed in his head. “If you put their needs over yours, you’ll find your needs are met too. You’ll find happiness.”

Kokichi sighed. “Let me see those houses you chose.”

“Oh, thank youuu!” squealed Himiko. She tackled Kokichi, pushing him back onto the couch. Himiko squeezed him tight. “Oh, thank you so much!!”

“Get off. You’re crushing me!”

“I really hated this apartment. I really, really did…”

* * *

_July, Week 26_

_Week 24 – Baby has reach viability, meaning if the baby would survive if delivered early with medical treatment_

_Week 25 – Can hear baby’s heartbeat if press an ear to the belly. Baby might have hiccups_

_Week 26 – Baby’s eyes open_

Kokichi and Himiko stood in an empty room of their new house. Sunlight drifted through the curtains. Dust mites danced in the air. Arm over Himiko’s shoulders, Kokichi gestured with his other hand. “Here’s what I was thinking. We can paint the ceiling with red and white stripes like the inside of a circus tent. Run a line across the room like a trapeze. See if we can get a toy or something to attach to it. And over the crib we can hang copies of everyone’s clown masks in DICE.”

Himiko rubbed her belly. “Sounds good. But we really need to decide on names soon. We’re five and a half months out now.”

Kokichi crossed his arms. “I still really like Pauline though. Yeah, Paul’s a guy’s name, but the ‘line’ part sounds elegant, like a princess. Let’s see.” Kokichi pulled out his phone. “What other names end the same way? There’s Adeline, Caroline. Ooh, Celine is pretty good. Oh hey! Emeline! We can call her Emi for short. That’s a ten out of ten, easy. What would you rate it?”

“Nyeeeh, I don’t know…”

“Oh, come on. It’s perfect! A mixture of native Japanese and foreign.”

“I’d say it’s a nine.” Kokichi cheered. Himiko chuckled. “So this will be Emi’s room… Emi or whatever name we decide for a boy. Like Hikochi or Komichi.”

“I told you I didn’t want their names based off of ours.” Himiko shook her head. Kokichi clapped his hands. “Welp! Break time’s over. Back to unpacking. But first I’ll make you tea. And this time I won’t forget to kiss ya.”

Himiko looked out the window. “I wonder how Mr. Ueno is doing. Haven’t seen him since we moved.”

“He’s prolly settling in just fine. Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Yeah…” Exhaling, Himiko gazed out across the room. A smile grew across her face. “Yeah…!” Laughing, Himiko rapidly clapped her hands and bounced on her toes. “We got a nursery to work on, we have a new house, and soon we’ll be parents to a new little one! I’m just so happy and excited!”

“Nee-heehee.” Kokichi kissed her long and slow. Pressed his forehead to hers. “Yeah, I’m really happy, too.”

* * *

_July, Week 25_

Mr. Ueno sat at the kitchen table, drinking some coffee. In the next room – Kokichi and Himiko’s apartment – people moved around and banged things. They were moving out. Mr. Ueno gazed over the photos hanging on the wall. At a picture of him and Rumia sitting on the porch of their old house.

Exhaling, Mr. Ueno set down his coffee cup. “Everyone leaves ya, huh…?”

A knock on the door. Someone slipped an envelope beneath the door.

Frowning, Mr. Ueno rose. Opened it.

Inside was a picture of his old house – block 47, house number 11 – with a “sold” sign out front. And the deed to the house with Mr. Ueno’s name on it plus a few hundred-thousand yen.

A note slipped out to the floor. It read, “Do your best not to burn this house down, mmkay?”

Mr. Ueno’s eyes burned with tears.


	5. Housekeeping Difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long in updating this! With every chapter, the chapters are getting longer. I will also be taking a break to write a fic for my friend's birthday!! But thank you so much for all of the support and hits this has gone in my absence. ;w; I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D

_July, Week 27_

_Week 27 – Start of third trimester, baby has regular waking and sleeping cycles_

Himiko sat at the kitchen table, practicing magic. Around her lay opened boxes with yet-to-be unpacked boxes of kitchen supplies. Himiko smoothed out her yellow striped dress and leggings. Closing her eyes, Himiko sucked in a breath. Focused on the line of yen coins in front of her. Being six months pregnant, Himiko and Kokichi had stopped performing danger acts and other strenuous tricks and relied more on close-up magic. _I have to make this as impressive and entertaining as escaping from a box that’s on fire. You can do this._

Himiko waved her hand over the row of coins. Palmed one. “One.” She waved her other hand again. “Two.” She tried to pick up a third coin with a hand already palming another. Fumbled. The coin rolled under the table. “Nyeh!” Grunting, Himiko attempted leaning forward to reach it, her belly in the way. The coin remained a good six inches away. _Ugh, what a pain. Well, three coins instead of four will work just as well–_

“ _Himiko_!”

“Kokichi?” The mage hurried down the hall to the laundry room. “What’s wrong?”

Kokichi was rummaging through the dryer, pulling out clothes from it. A pile lay at the foot of the closet behind him. Shirts hung off the sink rim next to the washer and dryer. Light streamed from the house’s back door to the left. “What are you doing?” asked Himiko.

Kokichi pulled out a DICE uniform stained pink. “Look at what you did! It’s pink! Pink!”

“How did that…? Are there any others stained? Let me see.” A skirt lay in the back of the dryer. Himiko stretched out her arm. Couldn’t reach. Turning sideways, Himiko strained.

“Go on, reach; you’re almost there. Aww, you almost had it!”

“Cut it out!” Jaw set, Himiko nabbed the skirt. The white patterned skirt had a pinkish-tinge to it. “Everything’s ruined.”

Kokichi crossed his arms over his button-up. “Ever heard about separating whites from colors? God. I do every chore around here except dishes and wash and you can’t even do that right. Not to mention you chronically forget to move clothes from the washer to the dryer. Are you trying to get my boxers moldy?”

“If you care about clean clothes so much, then why do you leave your clothes on the dirty floor? It’s getting harder and harder to bend and I still have to pick up after you like a child.” Huffing, Himiko returned her focus to the stained skirt. “I don’t know how this happened. I used the normal detergent… No! That’s right, I didn’t!” Himiko rummaged through a box beneath the window in the back of the room. “You bought this weird detergent instead of the normal Attack one. That’s why they’re discolored. Why didn’t you get the regular one?”

Exhaling, Kokichi tossed the DICE uniform in the dryer. “They didn’t have the right brand.”

“You take so long to do groceries anymore and you don’t even get the right brand. Then you come home saying things like there was an ostrich crossing the street, the FBI wanted to recruit you, or you got caught shoplifting. Which that I believe.”

“I was _accused_ of shoplifting. I didn’t do it. …That time.”

Hand on her hip, Himiko laid her other hand on the sink rim. “Just what are you doing? Seeing the sights? Buying fast food and eating it in the car? What?” Himiko softened her voice. “I don’t care what you’re doing, I just want to know, Kokichi.”

He shrugged. “I’m just getting groceries. That’s all. What do you want me to say?”

“The truth–”

The baby kicked; just a flutter of movement. Himiko rubbed where the baby kicked. “Hi, sweetheart. You sure are getting active.” Every day Himiko felt the baby moving, punching, kicking. If she didn’t feel the baby move for a day, she was to call the doctor; something would be seriously wrong. Rubbing her stomach, Himiko looked up at her husband. “Listen, Kokichi. It’s getting closer to the due date. I can’t get around as easily. So trying to unpack, do the nursery, and practice magic without you is really hard. I just want you home. So what are you doing?”

Biting his lip, Kokichi looked down. “I know that. That’s why I’m trying to do my part to keep you and the baby safe.”

Himiko frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I–”

Himiko’s phone rang. Harry Potter’s iconic theme. Like a light switch, Kokichi’s frown turned into a grin. “Aren’tcha gonna get that? It’s rude to keep people waiting, you knooow!”

Scowling, Himiko glanced at the caller ID. Marie, the second in command of DICE. A well-endowed Frenchwoman who had been by Kokichi’s side since his youth. Himiko put her on speaker. “Hello, Marie. How are–?”

“Hey, Marie! Got that status report on the Breakwater Hotel chain for me? Ahead of schedule, awesome sauce! ‘Kay, lay it on me.”

Marie spoke in a clipped French accent. “ _Non, non_ , Kokichi. There’s nothing new to report just like the last three times you asked me. If you want evidence against them, then we have to go on the inside or abandon the mission altogether.”

Scowling, Kokichi set his hands on his hips. “If you’re not calling about DICE then what are you for?”

Marie’s voice lightened. “Oh? I didn’t realize I needed an appointment to speak with you, Kokichi. Shall I call back later?”

Kokichi winced. “No, I…” Muttering, “Have a report ready by next week,” Kokichi walked off. “And order five new DICE uniforms for me!” He disappeared round a corner.

Himiko held the phone to her ear. “Kokichi left. Probably to go work on the Breakwater mission some more.”

“It was not my intention to drive him away.”

Himiko sighed. “It’s all right.” _He was already dodging answering me about where he’s been._

“How are you and the baby? Doing well?”

Himiko leaned back against the sink cabinet. “I’m tired and getting these painful side stitches here and there. But other than that, we’re both just fine.”

“I called to see if you could use my help around the house.”

“Oh, that would be great! I can use all the help I can get. Unpacking everything is a real drain on my MP.”

“I’ll be there within the hour. And I just placed the order for those DICE uniforms. They should arrive in time for next week’s meeting.”

“You’re a miracle worker.”

“Don’t mention it. Very well, I’ll see you in a–”

“Hey, um. Kokichi hasn’t said anything… strange to you, has he?”

“ _Non_? No, not that I can recall. How do you mean?”

“Never mind. Forget I said anything. See you soon.” Himiko hung up the phone. Gazed at the direction Kokichi left in. _I’ll find out myself._

* * *

Clutching her stomach, Himiko stumbled into a grocery store. A teenager stood at a cash register ringing up someone’s food. He wore the store’s uniform of a green apron over a blue polo. Name tag read Hikaru. He glanced up at Himiko. Saw her blouse with rib lace trimming and her pregnant belly. How she was stumbling. “M-ma’am? Are you all right?”

Everyone at the other registers stared at her. Himiko leaned against the counter. Winced. “My husband, he…” Panting, Himiko wiped her brow. “He left a half hour ago to get groceries from here. I told him not to leave. He forgot his phone…”

Sweating, the teen glanced around. “So, uh, what do I do?”

Himiko balled her fist. _I can’t track Kokichi’s phone or car._ Fearing his movements being tracked by the authorities or enemies of DICE, Kokichi had long since ripped out the tracking devices from both. _So this is the next best thing!_ “Can you make a call for him overhead? On the speakers? Tell him to come home?”

Hikaru glanced at the middle-aged woman manning the register behind him. She asked, “I can do that. What’s his name, Miss?”

“Marcus.” The code name Kokichi used during a particularly dangerous mission in Spain. Ever since using that code name meant sending an emergency SOS.

Overhead a female voice announced, “Would Marcus please come to the front entrance. Would Marcus please come to the front entrance…”

A minute passed. No one came.

Hikaru stammered, “M-maybe he already left? Should I call 110? Get you an ambulance?”

Himiko hung her head. Exhaled. After flashing a smile, she headed towards the exit. “No, I’m fine.”

* * *

Three hours later, Himiko sat at the kitchen table, practicing palming coins. She glanced up at the clock above the sink. _Nearly four hours. A new record._ Shaking her head, Himiko palmed a coin in both hands. The easy part. _Now to palm a second coin in both hands…_ Himiko waved her hands over the coins. Picked up a third but her left, non-dominant hand dropped the fourth coin. It rolled across the floor towards the front door.

Himiko sighed. Held her head in a hand. _If I can’t do this smoothly, how am I supposed to create a whole routine for it? How am I going to teach Kokichi?_ Himiko clutched her head. “Where are you, Kokichi?”

The baby punched. Smiling, Himiko rubbed the spot. Sniffed. Flashed a smile. “Hey, baby. Mommy’s here. I’m right here.” Himiko hung her head. _What could be more important than this, Kokichi?_

The front door opened. “Heeey, Himi! Your handsome hubby is home!” Kokichi entered the kitchen, grocery bags in hand. Humming, Kokichi began putting groceries away. Himiko stared off into the distance. Listened to the bags rustling. Drawers slammed shut. Kokichi hummed.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Kokichi paused. Looked up. “I’m… sorry I stole your slippers the other day? Just kidding; that’s a lie. I’m not sorry.” Kokichi held up a jug of laundry detergent. “Look, I got you the normal brand. Happy now?” Carrying it, Kokichi walked off towards the laundry room, leaving her by herself.

Himiko whispered, “No. No, I’m not.”

* * *

Exhaling, Himiko rolled over in bed. Jumbled thoughts tumbled through her mind. _So tired. Can’t sleep. Can’t get comfortable._ She cracked open her eyes. Kokichi was gone.

Himiko’s blood turned to ice. _He’s leaving during the night, too?_

Heart racing, Himiko threw back the covers. Sat on the side of the bed. _What is he doing? DICE missions on his own? Running through the streets playing vigilante? Seeing another woman, just like Dad did?_ Himiko froze. “No… No, he’s not. He wouldn’t. I’m the one who’d…” Eyes stinging, Himiko gazed down at her hands. _I’m the one who would leave._

After graduating, three years of traveling the globe, performing magic, and performing dangerous DICE operations became too much for Himiko. She would have broken up with Kokichi had he not proposed. They married three months later.

Himiko gripped the bed sheets. _I’m going to have to balance raising kids, magic shows, and DICE operations. At my core I’m still lazy so what if I, what if I leave again? Just like Dad…_

Something banged downstairs. Jumping up, Himiko grabbed a robe. She crossed the second-floor landing. Peered over the staircase too see downstairs. Kokichi stood by the front door, running a black retangular device along the doorframe as if scanning it.

Himiko frowned. _Isn’t that one of DICE’s electronic bug sweepers? Why is he using that?_

Kokichi sighed in relief. Muttered, “All good here. Now the laundry room back door…” He left into the kitchen.

 _He thinks someone bugged our house?_ Exhaling, Himiko dipped her head back. _His paranoia is flaring up again._

* * *

Marie studied the electronic bug sweeper. “Kokichi’s paranoid? If that’s the reason why he’s taking longer than expected to run errands then he must be going to different stores each time that are farther and farther out. Has to compete against city traffic.” Marie slid the device across the table to Himiko.

Himiko shook her head. “That would explain why Kokichi never buys the same brand of things.”

Kokichi’s earlier words echoed through her head. “That’s why I’m trying to do my part to keep you and the baby safe.”

Himiko closed her eyes. _So that’s what he meant. By going to different stores every time, the cashiers won’t recognize him. Won’t trace him back to me and the baby. Keep us safe. But that’s so unnecessary…_

Exhaling, Himiko leaned back in her chair. Let her gaze wander around the room. The two women had met up at the strategy room of DICE’s headquarters. The long oval table could seat all ten members. Expo and bulletin boards covered the walls. Tacked up were photos of persons of interest. Breakwater Hotel blueprints and photos. Along with pictured evidence of other ongoing minor cases – tracking down an elusive bank robber hacker and a jewelry thief.

Frowning, Himiko balled the lap of her green sweater dress. “I just don’t get it. I understand he’s worried about DICE being discovered. We expose liars with methods that aren’t always legal. But we hide our DICE identity behind our normal lives, our lives as Magic Mayhem magicians. Normal people go to the same store. And Atua forbid if the SDF investigate us, seeing that we go to different stores every time would be suspicious.”

Marie crossed her arms. She wore a crop top leather jacket with skinny jeans. The Frenchwoman had a passion for fashion; she designed everyone’s DICE uniforms. “Kokichi has good reason to be paranoid. His paranoia has kept us alive until today. Keeps DICE a secret.”

“I know but to not feel safe in his own home?”

“Yes, that is concerning. Deeply so.”

Himiko ran a hand through her hair. _The last time he was this bad was after the virtual killing game during the third year of Hope’s Peak. But we all had months of therapy afterward. We both have had our hiccups since then, sure, but nothing like this. What triggered this?_ Himiko glanced at the bulletin boards. _Is it the Breakwater Hotel mission? Did someone detect DICE’s movements and he didn’t tell me?_

“I believe it’s less about DICE and more about you.”

Wide eyed, Himiko looked up. “About me?”

Marie stood up. Approached the console table beneath a bulletin board. She made tea, her movements silent, quick, efficient like a black panther. Remnants from her past experience as a special operative. Marie slid a cup of tea towards Himiko. “If I may be so frank, you underestimate how concerned Kokichi is about being a father.” Jaw clenched, Marie stared at her coffee. “Let’s just say he didn’t have much of an example.”

Himiko breathed in the smell of her ginger tea. Felt the steam warm her face. _Kokichi said he was abused but he didn’t tell me any details. And I never really needed to know._ “How much do you know about Kokichi before DICE?”

Marie gave a coy smile. “More than you think and but also less.”

Himiko shook her head. _DICE and their cryptic answers._

“I can safely say this however.” Marie stood. Rounded the table. Leaning her back against the table, Marie smiled down at Himiko. Rested a hand over the mage’s hand. “It’s been a long time since Kokichi had a biological family. And he’ll do whatever he can to protect his new one.”

Himiko nodded to herself a few times. Out of habit, she rubbed her stomach. She hadn’t felt the baby move in a while. Must be sleeping. “Yeah… yeah, you’re right. I’ll talk to Kokichi later today.”

“Understood.” Marie stared into the distance. Her hand squeezed Himiko’s hand. “Tell him that myself and all of DICE will protect him. I won’t let anyone hurt him again. We’ll protect him, you, and the baby.”

Himiko placed her hand atop of Marie’s hand. Smiled. “I will. Thank you, Marie.”

“No thanks needed.”

* * *

Himiko unwrapped the paper towels from a dinner plate. Grunting, she lifted a stack of plates into the overhead kitchen cabinet. Exhaling, Himiko wiped her forehead. She glanced at the clock. _Kokichi’s been gone three hours. Should be home soon._ Yesterday’s conversation with Marie burned in her mind. Hands shaking, Himiko smoothed out her ruffle dress shirt. _I’ll talk to Kokichi once he’s home._ “It’ll go fine. Just fine.”

Singing a lullaby, Himiko rubbed her tummy. She frowned. _When did the baby move last? I can’t remember anytime today. Or yesterday…_

Himiko’s heart seized.

* * *

Grocery bags in hand, Kokichi opened the front door. “Hey, Himi! You’d never believe what just happened! Okay, so I was stuck behind this truck that was…” The foyer was empty. “Himiko?” Kokichi ducked his head into the kitchen. He gasped. Dropped the grocery bags.

Unpacked boxes were torn into, spilled onto their sides. Broken dishes and utensils scattered on the tile floor. Himiko nowhere to be seen.

Kokichi felt the world falling out from under him. _Someone got Himiko. They ransacked the house and took her!_

Kokichi bolted through the house. “Himiko? _Himiko_!”

“Kokichi!” Himiko cried, her voice shaky.

The leader pounded up the stairs. Himiko emerged out of the bedroom. Hunched over, she bodily leaned against the wall, panting. Sweat plastered errant bangs to her forehead. “K-Kokichi, I…” Tears welled in her eyes. “I couldn’t feel the baby move. I tore the place apart looking for my phone to call you but…”

“The baby?!” Kokichi rushed to her side. Pressed a hand to her belly.

A strong kick struck his hand.

“Himiko, look!”

The baby was punching and kicking so hard Kokichi could make out their little fist and feet. Kokichi held Himiko’s hand to her stomach so she felt it too.

Frowning, Himiko blinked rapidly. “Nyeh? The baby…?”

“The baby is punching and kicking like crazy. Trying to get your attention. You were so worked up you didn’t notice.” Kokichi cupped her cheek. Voice tight, he spoke. “The baby’s just fine.”

Lips parted, Himiko stared at Kokichi. Tears slipped down her cheeks. Jaw quivered. “I thought we… Thought we lost the babyyy!” Wailing, Himiko sobbed into Kokichi’s shoulder. She clutched Kokichi’s back as she sobbed.

Kokichi held her close. Stroked the back of her head. “You should have gone to a neighbor. Called the police or something.” He swallowed hard. Choked, “You must have been so scared. I shouldn’t have taken so long shopping. It’s just, I…” Exhaling, Kokichi rested his head against hers. “I’ve been going to new stores every time I shop. Because my anxiety – No, my paranoia was acting up again, given we’re getting closer to the due date. I just wanted to keep you safe.” Kokichi fiercely hugged Himiko to himself. Held the back of Himiko’s head. “But I just hurt you…”

Himiko squeezed him back.

“I won’t go to different stores. I’ll give Marie the electronic bug sweeper back. I won’t leave you like that ever again.”

Sniffing, Himiko spoke, her voice thick. “O-okay. Th-tha…” Her breath hitched. Tears streamed down her face. 

Eyes closed, Kokichi held her close as she cried. He rocked her back and forth slightly. Back and forth, back and forth.

* * *

Kokichi lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. 3:17 am. He listened to the hum of the ceiling fan. The occasional car zooming past outside. Groaning, Kokichi rubbed his aching eyes. He glanced at Himiko. She slept on her back, breathing evenly. Being emotionally drained she slept deeply. Kokichi rolled onto his side. Placed a hand on Himiko’s belly. Spoke close to her belly so the baby could hear.

“Hey there, buddy. It’s your Daddy. You doing okay? I just…” Kokichi bit his lip. “I wanna cut you a deal. For every day you stay in there, I’ll spend an hour rocking you to sleep. And while you kicking her when she’s asleep is pretty funny it makes her really grouchy so try not to do that either.” Smiling, Kokichi rubbed a thumb across her belly. “So get cozy. Stay in there and focus on growing until it’s time for us to meet you, okay? We don’t want another scare like today.”

Kokichi glanced up at Himiko’s sleeping face. Her red hair fanned across her forehead. Lashes rested against her skin. Full lips parted just so. Her quiet breathing filled the silence. “I’ll do my part in keeping your mom safe. I swear this time I’ll do it right. So I’m trusting you to do your part. That’s an order from your supreme leader. I’m counting on you, my little Dicelet.”

Kokichi slipped back under the covers. Within minutes he drifted fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies at 6-7 months can really kick and punch so hard that you can see their little fist or feet. It's not common, but it does happen! I just think that's so neat. ^_^


	6. Farts and Amusement Parks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long wait on this chapter!! If you haven't seen my updates on my tumblr/twitter, I was working on literally four other writing projects before heading back to this. I figured it would be better to take one long break then to keep being pulled away after writing every chapter. But thank you for your patience and enjoy this extra long chapter! ^^

_July, Week 28_

_Week 28 – Baby is as large as a squash. Can blink, cough, hiccup, and possibly even dream_

Kokichi lounged back in his desk chair in his DICE HQ office. The window blinds were tightly drawn behind the leader. Half of the DICE team was squeezed into the tiny office. Kokichi crossed his arms. “For years the Breakwater Hotel Chain has been importing young girls from foreign countries; paying them little; having crappy, crammed quarters for them; and giving them away to guests for the night. But all the girls are too scared to testify. To expose Breakwater’s lies we have to have hard, irrefutable evidence. What evidence do we have now?”

Marie leaned against a bookshelf crammed with psychology books. A world map was spread across the opposite wall. The Frenchwoman shook her head. “Next to nothing. All the intel we gathered is merely a bunch missing case reports of young women who we believe work for the hotel. Any rumors about the hotel chain online have been scrubbed from existence.”

Kokichi raised a brow. “So how are we going to get more evidence?”

Atsuki stepped forward, hand to her chest. Her brown, braided hair billowed out behind her. “I-I can go undercover, Onii-chan. I know I can do it. Trust me. I can pose as one of the girls, and–”

“Absolutely not. Too risky.”

“O-onii-chan, I can defend for myself. Nothing will happen to me. And this way I could be so much help to you. I can get testimony, pictures, and–”

“I said no. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Elbows on the table, Kokichi steepled his fingers before his face. “I’ll just have to spend a few hours in the Brain.” In the Brain room, Kokichi spends an intense few hours thinking of every possible method of attack and their hypothetical outcome to devise the best strategy for operations. Like plugging in every multiple-choice answer into the math problem to find the right solution. Or when Kokichi predicted the Trial 5 to write a script for Kaito in the VR killing game.

Frowning, Himiko clasped her hands. She sat in one of the two chairs facing the desk. “But Kokichi is always so drained after the Brain… I don’t want to put him through that.”

Scoffing, Punk leaned back in the chair next to Himiko. His blond hair stood straight up as if he put a fork into an outlet. “Yeah, no go, little dude. You can’t do the Brain without more information. Can’t Big Guy hack it?”

“I could but…” Little John, a giant with a red afro, hunched over his laptop. His computer was set on the chessboard table in the back of the room. A dart board hung above the table. “I could try hacking but I’d leave a trace, so the boss vetoed it.” Exhaling, Little John ran a hand down his face. “I just don’t have the manpower or equipment for it. So unless the boss is magicking up more hackers or resources, we need more options that the Brain will give–”

Punk launched from his chair. Threw up a hand. “It’s not fair to put all this work on the boss! That’s just whack, man!”

Atsuki pressed a hand to her chest. “No, let me go undercover!”

Marie nodded. “I agree. We could send in additional personnel disguised as hotel guests for backup–”

Punk scoffed. “Going on the inside and building up trust ‘tween us and the gals could take weeks! And in the meantime those gals will suffer. We need to hack–”

“I told you we can’t–”

Kokichi slammed his hand on the desk. “Enough!” Everyone silenced. The leader exhaled and flopped back against the desk chair. Kokichi let the chair swivel so its back faced everyone. “Give me a few days to think over our options. Meeting over. Dismissed.”

Everyone left out the door. After a moment, Kokichi heard footsteps approaching his chair. He reached out a hand. Himiko held Kokichi’s hand and stroked a thumb across it. Kokichi squeezed back.

* * *

Kokichi, Himiko, and Marie walked through the city streets of Tokyo, heading towards a bus stop. They had changed out of their DICE uniforms into an open button up, shirt, and khakis for Kokichi, Himiko into a dress, and Marie her favorite leather jacket and skinny jeans. Car exhaust hung in the air. Storefronts on their left advertised sales.

Marie murmured, “Kokichi, I’ve been telling you. We have to go on the inside or abandon the operation entirely.” The car engines and general noise of passersby masked their conversation. Frowning, Himiko glanced between Marie and her husband. Thumbs in his pocket, Kokichi walked slightly ahead, appearing casual but his shoulders were tense. Marie continued, “I know you are concerned about us, but all of DICE is used to being in danger. So either we bust the Breakwater Hotel chain and expose their lies, or we drop the mission entirely.”

Kokichi stopped at an intersection. “I’ll think of a compromise.” The three waited for the green pedestrian light. Sighing, Kokichi scanned the street across the road. A young child was shoved by an adult. The kid stumbled. Swearing, the bloodshot-eyed man dragged the child by the arm.

Kokichi froze. “Guys, do you see that?”

Himiko gasped. “Look at that boy’s bruises. His torn clothes.”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes. “The boy has blond hair while the man has native black. So the boy’s been…”

Marie balled her fists. “Kidnapped.”

Heart pounding, Kokichi pointed down the street. “Marie, run ahead and cut him off. Himiko and I will come from behind. We’ll stop him at that alleyway he’s approaching.”

Without a word, Marie crossed the street and slipped into the crowds.

“Himiko, we’re in code red. Tell DICE to get their asses here now.”

Himiko began dialing. “Understood.”

Once the light changed, they hurried across the road and tracked the kidnapper’s tail. The scruffy man stopped at an outdoor kiosk to buy cigarettes. Fidgety from withdrawal, the man drummed his fingers on his leg. His hands trembled. In passing Kokichi snagged a flyer off a store window. Wrote “HELP?” in English and in Japanese. The boy glanced up. Saw Kokichi’s sign. White-faced, he nodded rapidly.

Lighting a cigarette, the man walked off. Jerking, the boy followed after. 

“We got you, kid,” Kokichi muttered. “Himiko, distraction.”

Holding her pregnant belly, Himiko stumbled forward. “Sir? Sir! Have you seen my husband?”

Scowling, the man stepped back. “Eh? What? Look, I dunno, woman, beat it.”

Himiko grabbed his arm. “No, please, I can’t find him. I need your help–!”

Kokichi put an arm around the child and hurried down the street.

The man violently ripped his arm away from Himiko. “I don’t give a crap about your husband, aight? So get lost–”

Pouncing like a lioness, Marie appeared behind the man, turned him around, and punched his jaw. The man went slack. Marie caught him and carried him to the alleyway on the side. She tossed him behind a dumpster, out of sight from pedestrians.

Himiko and Kokichi entered the alley with the boy in tow. Kokichi nodded. “Good work, guys.”

Himiko squeezed the boy’s hand. “Are you hurt?” she asked in English. He shook his head. “What’s your name?”

“Adam.”

“I’m Himiko. And this is Kokichi and Marie. You’re all right now. We’ll take care of you, okay? We’ll find your parents.”

Evita and Phantom, two DICE members, burst into the alleyway. Evita ran up to Kokichi, her brown ponytails swaying. “Are you guys all right?”

Phantom ran a hand through his black hair. “Oh good. The kid’s safe. _Gracias a Dios._ ” He glanced at Kokichi. “Are we giving the kid to the police, boss?”

“Handing him over to the police means they’ll put him with a foster family until his parents are found. And foster families…” Kokichi bit his thumb nail. Memories of his being abandoned at an orphanage, at being adopted and brought back when he caused trouble repeatedly flashed through his mind.

Himiko put her hands on her knees to speak with the boy. “Adam, we’re going to find your Mommy and Daddy, okay? But it’s going to take a little bit of time. We could give you to the police who will take you to a family for a bit until they find your parents. Or you can stay with us.”

Adam grabbed Himiko’s hand. Squeezed it hard.

Himiko smiled. “Okay, you can stay with us then. We’ll keep you safe. And we’ll tell the nice police too so we will have a lot of people to find your parents, all right?”

Adam numbly nodded.

Kokichi set his hands on his hips. “If we don’t find his parents in two days, we’ll hand him over to the police. Breakwater Hotel mission is on hold until then. This is top priority. Marie.” Kokichi nodded at the kidnapper. “How much time do you need to get information out of him?”

Marie glanced down. Ratty trench coat over a wire thin frame. Scruffy, dirty face with greasy hair. “After he wakes up…” She grinned. “Ten minutes tops.”

“Once Marie learns his address, Evita, Phantom you’re investigating it. Once you’re out, call the police. We’ll take Adam to Lucius to see to his injuries.”

Everyone nodded. Phantom clapped his hands. “And after that I guess Adam’s going home with you, boss.”

“Eh? Huh?”

Evita giggled. “Well, you and Himiko are already having a baby, right? This’ll be good practice!”

Sweat slid down Kokichi’s face. He held up a hand. “T-that’s not… Oh, Marie! You take him, you’re good with kids.”

Smirking, Marie crossed her arms. “I pass. I already took in my fair share of strays.” Marie walked out of the alley, patting Kokichi’s shoulder in passing. “Good luck.”

“Yeah, have fun, boss!”

Evita waved, “You got this!”

Kokichi spluttered, “But I don’t know any– I can’t–! Kids are whiny brats!”

Laughing, they slipped back into the crowd. Kokichi met Himiko’s gaze. He looked at Adam, a tiny seven-year-old who was staring up at Kokichi with big, pleading eyes.

Kokichi groaned. _This is going to be awful…_

* * *

Scowling, Kokichi retrieved a scrub brush from underneath the sink. He tossed the brush on the white granite counter. Blue floral wallpaper lined the backsplash. Kokichi pulled out cleaning alcohol from a wooden overhead cabinet. Slammed the door closed. Kokichi shook his head. “God. Taking in this child has been nothing but a nightmare.”

His phone buzzed.

Swearing, Kokichi fumbled for his phone. “What.”

Marie’s French accented voice answered him. “It’s me. I have a status report. Unfortunately, searching the man’s apartment hasn’t yielded any clues as to where Adam’s parents are. Little John has confirmed what Adam told you; his parents are American scientists who were visiting Japan. Little John is checking the speakers and guest lists for all Tokyo science conventions of the past two weeks for his parent’s names. But it’s going to take time.”

Kokichi grunted.

A smile in Marie’s voice, she asked, “And how is Adam? How has it been going?”

“Oh, swimmingly! Did you know? He’s actually the long-lost son of the Queen of England. Wants nothing but the royal treatment.”

“What happened?”

“He didn’t eat anything at dinner because he hates seafood. He didn’t like any of the toys I ran out to the store to go quick buy. And then when I turn around, he’s writing on the walls with a permanent marker! When I told him to scrub it off, he threw a hissy fit so I sent him upstairs.”

Marie’s voice softened. “Kokichi, you… Try thinking about this from Adam’s perspective. This is a new, scary environment. He doesn’t know where his parents are. I am not surprised to hear he is acting out.”

Kokichi’s stomach fell through the floor. Lips parted, Kokichi stared out in the distance. “Shit, you’re… How did I not…?”

“It’s all right, Kokichi. Kids can be frustrating. And this was not how you expected your day to go today.”

“Yeah but I really screwed up…” Exhaling, Kokichi held his forehead. _I was no better than Mom…_

A memory replayed in Kokichi’s mind so vividly he could recall every detail. His rail-thin mother was on her hands and knees scrubbing the walls. The excessive smoking Kokichi’s father did stained the white walls yellow. With a thin face, furrowed brow, and deep lines around her eyes Kokichi’s mother looked like she was perpetually being pinched. Years later Kokichi could still smell the smoke in the stale air. Smell the sting of cleaner. 

Five-year-old Kokichi totted up to her. He hung back. Munched on a chocolate bar as he watched her as she scrubbed.

_Swfft. Swfft. Swfft._

“Why are you cleaning that, Mommy?”

_Swfft. Swfft. Swfft._

“The yellow stuff isn’t ever gonna come off.” Kokichi tugged on her sleeve. “Come play with me inst–”

His mother backhanded Kokichi across the face. “Don’t touch me! How dare you disrespect my hard work!” She hurled the bucket at Kokichi. “ROTTEN GARBAGE!”

Holding his stinging face, Kokichi ran upstairs. He cried himself to sleep.

Absorbed in the memory, Kokichi stared off into the distance.

“…It’s all right to make mistakes as a parent,” continued Marie on the phone. “When I first took you in, I was not the slightest bit prepared but–”

Kokichi mumbled, “I’ll talk to you later, Marie.” Hung up. “How could I have…? Rgh.” Grimacing, Kokichi pounded the heel of his hand into his forehead a couple of times. Held it there. Sighed heavily. Kokichi snatched up the scrub brush and cleaning alcohol and headed out to the hallway.

_Swfft. Swfft. Swfft._

Kokichi froze.

Himiko was on her hands and knees scrubbing the wall.

Kokichi’s body went as tight as a bowstring. “What are you doing?”

Frowning, Himiko looked over her shoulder. “I’m just cleaning it up. I heard you talking on the phone with Marie. It’s no big deal–”

“IT IS A BIG DEAL!”

Himiko flinched. Stared at Kokichi with wide eyes.

The house creaked. A/c hummed. Exhaling, Kokichi dropped to his knees. He swallowed. Voice raw, he whispered, “Sorry.” Kokichi took the brush from Himiko, swiped the wall once. Twice. “I swore to myself that my wife would never scrub walls.” Kokichi tried to swipe the wall again but his hand shook.

Himiko placed her hand over his.

Kokichi glared. “Let go.”

Gazing into his eyes, Himiko whispered, “I want to help you.”

After a long moment, they scrubbed the wall together, hand over hand.

* * *

Himiko’s feet began to ache so she and Kokichi moved to the living room couch. Bookshelves and display cabinets of Magic Mayhem trophies hemmed them in on the sides. The fireplace before them cast a warm, cozy glow. Wedding photos hung above the mantle.

Kokichi leaned against Himiko’s shoulder. “Nyeh, put your head in my lap.” Kokichi obliged.

They listened to the fire crackle. Smelled the wood burning. Kokichi exhaled a chuckle. “Your lap is smaller now, y’know.”

“Well you and the baby are just gonna hafta share.”

Kokichi rolled around to face Himiko and her baby bump. Smiling faintly, Kokichi rubbed a hand across her stomach. “You know, Baby. Your mom is helpless with laundry, burns everything she cooks, and never wants to get out of bed in the morning, the lazy toad.”

Himiko pouted. “Nyehhh.”

“But she’ll be a great mom.”

Himiko ran her fingers through Kokichi’s hair. “You’ll be a great dad, too.”

Kokichi grunted. “We’ll see.”

“Yes, I can’t wait to see it! I’m sure you’ll make our kids laugh. Tell them silly little lies like chocolate milk only comes from brown cows or who knows what. And since they don’t know any better so they can’t object.” Chuckling, Himiko poked Kokichi’s cheek. “I saw how much fun you and the kids at Maki’s orphanage had. They loved you. So you’ll be a great dad, too. You’ll see.” Smiling, Himiko brushed her fingers across Kokichi’s cheek. “You just have to be more positive. Live life looking forward, not in the past.”

Kokichi swallowed. Held Himiko’s fingers and kissed them.

They sat on the couch in silence, listening to the fire crackle.

* * *

Rubbing her eye, Himiko padded down the stairs. The mage wrapped her robe tighter over her pink pjs and stepped into the kitchen’s open doorway. Humming, Kokichi was making pancakes, bacon, and eggs over the stovetop. He was already dressed in a DBZ shirt and shorts. Kokichi glanced up. “Look at all those cowlicks! You look like a cow mistook your head for strawberry ice cream.” Smiling, Kokichi kissed her cheek.

“Mmmph.”

“So hair’s unbrushed. Lemme guess, your teeth unbrushed too?” Scowling, Himiko turned around to head to the bathroom. “Just kidding! You’re supposed to wait until after breakfast! Silly, Himiko. Nee-heehee. You’re so easy to tease in the morning.”

“And you’re a pain.” Himiko leaned against the dishwasher next to the stove. Burned pancakes lay on a plate off to the side. Kokichi never made pancakes for breakfast; far too much effort and Western.

Himiko grabbed a pancake and took a bite. “Adam still asleep?”

Kokichi glanced out the doorway. He lowered his voice. “Mmhmm. And while he’s asleep, I have an update. No news on finding Adam’s parents just yet. But I decided on what to do about the Breakwater Hotel Chain.”

Himiko stilled.

Kokichi flipped a pancake. “The team will go undercover as guests. See if on the inside we can find a better place to hack from. If not, we can build up trust between us and the girls and convince them to testify. But…” Kokichi lowered his arm holding the spatula. The stovetop hissed and fizzed. “We’re only going to shut down that hotel, not the whole chain. Closing the whole business with our small team would take months, maybe years. But then all the other girls at other hotels…”

Himiko closed her eyes and nodded. “I’m sure the police will see the evidence we have and investigate the others.”

“Wow, Himiko. You actually trust cops? Just kidding. I have a lot of respect for them. DICE and the police both do things the other can’t.” Kokichi stared off into the distance. “Just gotta hope it’ll be enough…”

“Hey, you’re burning the pancakes. And you say I can’t cook.”

“Tsk, tsk, Himi. I did that on purpose. I looove black pancakes.”

Himiko grabbed the plate of burned pancakes and shoved it in his chest. “Okay, dig in.”

“A-actually Adam told me last night he likes his pancakes overdone. I wouldn’t want to steal food from the mouth of a babe, now would I? That’d be mean and I’m an adorable angel.”

Himiko snorted.

Little feet descended the stairs. Adam peered into the doorway. He was dressed in an oversized gray long sleeved shirt and striped red shorts. “Did you find Mom and Dad?”

Kokichi tightly smiled. “Not yet, kid, but we’re still searching. Want some pancakes?”

Adam shrugged. “I always eat cereal with marshmallows. But I guess pancakes are fine… But I’m not eating any of the burned ones.”

Exhaling, Kokichi rolled his eyes. Himiko patted his shoulder.

* * *

Kokichi, Himiko, and Adam sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast. The table stood a couple yards from the corner kitchen. A console table with a mirror above it lay against the wall behind them. Sunlight streamed from the window above the kitchen sink. Dishes clinked.

Frowning, Adam stabbed his pancake with a fork. He had ruddy cheeks and a squished nose. Pale. He was as thin as a broom making his elbows and knees awkwardly jut out. Adam glanced up at Himiko with his deep blue eyes. “Why are you so fat?”

Himiko choked. Forcing a smile, Himiko explained, “I’m actually having a ba–”

Kokichi ate a piece of pancake. “It’s not fat. It’s gas.”

“What?!”

“Huh?”

Kokichi cut into his pancakes with a knife and fork. “When she was blowing up balloons for a party, she accidently sucked in the air into her body. That’s why you gotta leave blowing up balloons to grownups, kiddo.”

Eyes wide and mouth agape, Adam glanced between the two. “Can I pop her?”

Snorting, Kokichi covered his mouth with a hand. His face reddened. Sucking in a breath, Himiko drummed her fingers on the table. Kokichi cleared his throat. “No, she won’t pop. It’ll come out a big fart.”

“Whoaaaa! Go on and fart, lady! I wanna hear it!”

“No!”

“Ahahahaha!!” Pounding the table, Kokichi leaned over, tears in his eyes. Himiko shook her head, but a smile tugged at her lips.

Grinning, Adam kicked his legs back and forth. “Last year my dad found a whoopie cushion for me at an amusement park. He kept farting it behind Mom and she got really mad. It was really funny.”

Kokichi rested an arm on the table. “You wanna go to an amusement park? We’ll take you.”

Himiko cut Kokichi a glance. _You’re not paranoid about going out?_

Adam blinked. He lowered his fork. “I dunno…”

“Oh, come on. You’ll have a blast! Roller coaster, bumper cars, arcade games… Cotton caaandy!” Adam started to smile. “And hey, don’t worry. We’ll keep you safe. Our friends are going to keep looking for your parents and call us the moment they’re found. So it’s okay to have fun in the meanwhile.” Kokichi lightly smacked his hand on the table. “Now go on! Brush your teeth and wash your face.”

“Okay!” Adam ran up the stairs.

Kokichi watched him leave. Shaking his head, he stood and began clearing the dishes. Elbow on the table, Himiko rested her chin on her palm. “With me being so far in my pregnancy I’m surprised you’re okay with going out.”

“Not like there’s much for him to do here. Besides…” Kokichi paused in gathering the dishes. His eyes misted over in memory. “Sometime after Marie took me in, she brought me to an amusement park for the first time. I had so much fun. It showed me that I wanted to live.” Dishes clinking, Kokichi carried the plates over to the sink. “So it should be good for the brat, too.”

Lips parted, Himiko stared. _You never shared a piece of your past with me like this before…_ She smiled broadly. “Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.”

* * *

Cotton candy in hand, Kokichi, Himiko, and Adam walked along a dirt path in the amusement park. Laughing, kids tugged on their parents’ hands. People riding roller coasters screamed in the distance. The smell of buttered popcorn hung in the air. Carnival music played from speakers.

Grinning, Adam ate a bit of cotton candy. Pink tuffs clung to his cheeks. Chuckling, Himiko called, “Come here.” She used her sleeve to wipe his face clean.

Kokichi watched her sidelong. _Himiko already has motherly instincts…_

Frowning, Adam studied Himiko’s belly. “Is it really gas?”

“It’s a baby,” corrected Himiko.

“A baby and gas.” Kokichi winked.

“A baby? Oh yeah, I remember my first-grade teacher getting fat. And then she had a baby girl. Are you gonna have a boy or a girl? What names?”

Kokichi checked his map for the bumper cars. “Don’t know if the baby will be a boy or a girl. If a girl, we’re going to name her Emeline, or Emi for short. Not sure on the boy’s name yet. Got a name, kid?”

“Hmmm… Spot!”

Kokichi nodded. “Done and done!”

“What? Never!” The boys laughed.

“What’s that?” Adam pointed. Ahead was a stage with a clown juggling bottles. Families sat on the benches while a small crowd stood around the back, obscuring the view. Adam stood on his tiptoes. “I can’t see! I can’t see!”

Kokichi picked up Adam and set the boy on his shoulders.

“Whoa!” Adam laughed. “My dad used to put me on his shoulders all the time.”

Kokichi went still. He locked eyes with Himiko.

She raised a brow. “Now see? What did I tell you, Kokichi?”

“My dad never…”

Himiko smiled warmly. “But you did by instinct.”

Kokichi swallowed hard.

“I still can’t see. Why are you so short, you baby?” Kokichi leaned towards the side. Crying out, Adam clasped Kokichi’s head, squealing, “No, don’t drop meee!”

* * *

Laughing, Kokichi, Himiko, and Adam headed towards the amusement park exit. The sun hung low in the sky, casting yellows and oranges across the cloudy sky. Giggling, Adam held a stuffed dog to his chest. “Oh man, that Tilt-a-Whirl ride was really fun! But you kept squishing me!”

Eyes wide, Kokichi raised his palms up. “I _told_ you. Whenever I ride that ride, I get an overwhelming desire to squish the person next to me.” Kokichi placed a hand on Himiko’s shoulder. Hand by his mouth Kokichi loudly whispered, “And with this whale of a person next to me, I can’t lean that way.” Himiko rolled her eyes.

Adam hugged the dog. “And thank you for winning the dog for me! I can keep it, right?”

“Of course you can,” nodded Himiko. “Think of it as a souvenir. Oh! Hey, how about we take a picture? That’ll be nice. All right, you two come closer.”

Kokichi held up his phone. “Everybody, say boogers!”

Adam erupted into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, Kokichi. Look, his eyes are closed. Take it again.”

“Fine, fine. Everyone farts this time!”

“Nyeh!”

“Ahahaha!”

After several tries and more ridiculous sayings, Kokichi scrolled through his photos. “Yeah, I think we got a couple good ones.” His phone buzzed. “Hello?”

Marie reported, “We located Adam’s parents.”

Kokichi stilled. Himiko’s and Adam’s voices faded into background noise. “Oh…”

“I’ll text you the address of their hotel now.”

Kokichi glanced at Himiko and Adam. She ruffled his hair as he grinned up at her. “R-right. We’ll head over immediately.”

* * *

Kokichi held open the house door for Himiko. Closed it behind them. Exhaling, Himiko wandered into the kitchen. Kokichi tossed the amusement park map onto the counter. Dropped into a chair at the table. No TV on. No pounding feet. Just the sound of air running through the pipes.

Himiko leaned against the fridge. “What did the letter you gave to Adam say?”

“Oh, y’know just… explaining to Adam’s parents that we rescued him. I also gave them a gold card.”

A gold card was a phone number with an active line to DICE. If the recipients were ever in serious trouble and needed help, DICE would aid without condition at no cost. The number of gold business cars Kokichi gave out could be counted on one hand.

Himiko hummed in acknowledgement. She stopped leaning against the fridge and asked, “Well, do you want tea or something before bed? Oh oops, I crinkled the list of baby names tacked to the fridge. You know, we never did come up with a name if we have a boy.”

Kokichi put his arm around the back of the chair. “Welp. That’s because of your insistence that the name should have some of the same kanji or syllables as our names.”

“But I like that… Hmm. Adam, Adam…” Gasping, Himiko clapped her hands. “What about Akechi! It has A for Adam and the ‘chi’ from your name. What do you think? It’s perfect, right?”

Exhaling, Kokichi rose. Scratching the back of his head, Kokichi slowly walked towards Himiko. At his extended silence, her smile fell. Kokichi hugged her from behind, putting his chin on Himiko’s shoulder. “Change it to Akeshi and I’ll think about it.”

“Ooh, yay! Yay oh yay, we have our two names! Akeshi and Emeline. Aki and Emi.”

“Buuuut if you wanna name the baby Spot I’m down with that.”

“No!” laughed Himiko. 

Chuckling, Kokichi kissed her cheek. Rested a hand over her stomach. _I know I’ll be far from the perfect dad but… as long as I can make you laugh, I think everything will be all right._


	7. Bald is a New Look

_August, Week 31_

_Week 30 – Baby is about 11 inches long and weighs 3 pounds, the size of a small chicken_

_Week 31 – Baby’s lungs continue to develop, could experience small contractions_

Himiko browsed through a rack of maternity clothes in the store. Glancing up, Himiko scanned the area, searching for her husband. Beyond the maternity section was the plus size section. A man sat behind a counter with dressing rooms behind him. People passed Himiko on her left, walking down the path between the different clothing sections. No sign of Kokichi. He was off buying groceries in another area of the mall.

Frowning, Himiko regarded a long shirt. Silky material. Gathered at the sides. Teal color at the top which faded into white. Himiko inhaled, smelling perfume from the section to the right. _White doesn’t look good for magic performances. But nothing else here looks as professional…_ Smiling, she placed a hand on her stomach. _I’d much rather choose baby outfits for you than for me._ Himiko flipped through clothes.

Beneath the music on the speakers and the mall’s bustle, Himiko heard whispers behind her.

“She looks so young…”

“Doesn’t have a wedding ring either.”

Himiko froze. She glanced at a nearby glass display of perfume. In the reflection, Himiko spied two middle aged females, wearing nice business casual outfits. The women stared at Himiko’s back.

One of them scoffed. “Teenagers these days. All over each other without a sparing a thought about the consequences.”

“Mmhmm. It’s sad. It really, really is…” Shaking their heads, they wandered off.

Himiko’s eyes stung. Hands shook. Dropping the clothes, Himiko bolted towards the dressing rooms.

The man at the counter looked up. “Hey, what are you–?”

Himiko slammed the door shut. The cramped room had a full-length mirror and a couple of wall hooks. Tears slid down Himiko’s face. She panted heavily as if she just ran a race. Sniffing, Himiko wiped her cheeks. “What is wrong with me?” _They weren’t even right about me. Get it together. Stupid hormones._

Closing her eyes, Himiko took several deep breaths. Rubbed her eyes. Fixed her bangs. She emerged from the dressing room. The man glanced up from his computer. “Ma’am, are you all…?” He glanced down, seeing her pregnant belly. How no one accompanied her. Smiling sadly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “It must be rough being on your own. But hang in there.”

Mouth agape, Himiko stepped back. She glared. Eyes burning, Himiko hurried out of the mall.

* * *

Humming, Kokichi walked through the maternity section, grocery bags in hand. He scanned the area. “Himiko?” _Unless you’re taking the world’s longest bathroom break, you would have answered my texts by now._

Kokichi approached the dressing room counter. “Hey there, sir, who is paid to twiddle his thumbs and people watch. Have you seen my wife? She’s a tomato – small, red, and round. Can’t miss her.”

“Small, red, and round… Oh, yes! I believe I saw her earlier. You said she was your…” The man paused, lips parted. He cleared his throat. “Yes, I, uh, saw her heading towards the mall’s entrance. She appeared upset by something.”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes. “What happened?”

* * *

Himiko sat on the curb in the mall parking lot. The curb encircled a small grassy patch with two trees. Behind her lay the car; Kokichi had the keys so Himiko couldn’t get inside. The sun beat down. A light breeze blew, carrying the smell of car exhaust. Closing her eyes, Himiko held her forehead.

Footsteps approached her. Heaving a sigh, Kokichi set the grocery bags down and sat next to her. Nudged her knee with his.

Himiko played with her hands. After a moment, she explained what the two women and store staff said. Exhaling, Himiko ran a hand through her bangs. “It’s upsetting. People just assume things – the wrong things – and then act like I should be ashamed of my baby!” Sniffing, she wiped her face.

Kokichi shrugged. “What other plebs think couldn’t matter less. So it’s nothing worth getting so worked up over–”

“This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life!” Red-eyed, Himiko turned on him. “Why didn’t you use an engagement ring when you proposed?”

“Huh?”

“An engagement ring and a wedding band! If I had them, no one would be assuming anything.”

Kokichi frowned. “But that’s so boring and predict–”

Scoffing, Himiko shook her head. “No, you had to use a tiara and a crown to fulfill your role-playing fantasies. And look what good that did.”

Lips parted, Kokichi stared at her. In the background cars reeved and people chatted as they headed to vehicles. Jaw clenched, Kokichi grabbed the grocery bags. Rounded the car, tossed them in the trunk, and slammed the door closed.

Groaning, Himiko held her head in her hands.

* * *

_August, Week 32_

_Week 32 – Baby is the size of a cantaloupe._

In the living room, Himiko warmed up her hands by performing sleight after sleight with a deck of cards in her hands. On the other end of the couch Kokichi practiced sleights with a pair of dice – his favorite prop. He had a bit of red paint on his cheek from painting the final touches on the nursery. Before them the fireplace lay unused. A display case of magic trophies won gleamed down on them. Magic and psychology books stocked the bookshelves to the left.

Kokichi plopped down on the cushion next to Himiko. “So!” Arm around the couch’s back, Kokichi smirked at her. He purred, “Who’s the most romantic, devilish person alive?”

Exhaling, Himiko shifted in her seat. Her body ached. “What are you up to, Kokichi?”

“Is it a crime for an evil leader of a global organization to be scheming something? No. But I tell you what _is_ a crime. A married man walking down the street and having all these French girls, lawyers, and secret agents clamoring for his attention.”

Himiko held her temple. “What do you _want_?”

“You may be huffy now, but once you hear my news, you’ll fall to your knees in gratitude. And then you’ll massage my shoulders and feed me grapes–”

Jaw clenched, Himiko started to rise. Kokichi grabbed her wrist. “Wait, don’t go!” As she sat back down, Kokichi explained, “Okay, so. Our second-year wedding anniversary is October 24th and the baby’s due date is the day afterwards, right? Since we can’t go out to celebrate near the due date, tonight we have a reservation at the five-star restaurant, _la Goutte_!”

“Oh great. Now all the rich people will assume things about me.”

Kokichi gazed at Himiko, his expression as blank as a poker player. He stood. Left the room. After a moment, he returned and sat down next to Himiko. “I was gonna give this to you afterwards, but, assuming you’re gonna massage and feed me later, I’ll be magnanimous and give it now.” He produced a ring box.

Himiko gasped. _Finally! An engagement ring! Did he get diamonds? Or no, maybe rubies. Or, ooh, even an amethyst!_ Smiling wide, Himiko opened it.

A thin silver ring lay inside.

“This… this is just a wedding band. Not an engagement ring. And this has got to be the plainest wedding band I have ever seen.”

“Engagement ring? Why would you need that? We’re already married.”

“But it would still be nice to have.”

“Why would I waste thousands of dollars on a ring that you’re gonna lose? It’ll just get lost during a DICE mission, or, with your clumsiness, down the sink drain.”

Jaw clenched, Himiko snapped the ring box lid closed. “And you call yourself romantic. That’s the worst lie you ever told.”

Something flickered across Kokichi’s eyes. Smiling, Kokichi put his arms behind his head. “Sowwy, Himi-chan. Next time I’ll buy you the moon. That should make Your Highness happy, right?”

Himiko winced.

The house creaked. They heard cars driving past outside.

Exhaling, Kokichi pinched the bridge of his nose. He muttered, “Reset button, reset button… Look, Himi. If you wanted a ring that badly, you coulda told me. I may be a cute evil genius, but I’m not a mind reader.”

“That’s not… That’s not it.” Swallowing, Himiko wrung her hands. She glanced up at their wedding photos hanging above the fireplace mantle. “I think there’s a deeper reason why people assuming things about me and not having a wedding band bothers me so much.”

Kokichi stilled.

Himiko shivered at the a/c’s cold air. “I… I know that despite my vow to live positivity, at my core I’m still a lazy, unmotivated person. I already nearly walked out on us because traveling the world performing magic and doing DICE missions was too much for me. And now we’re going to add raising kids on top of that? I just…” Head bowed, Himiko balled her skirt. Tears stung beneath her closed eyelids. “I don’t wanna leave you…”

The couch creaked as Kokichi leaned back. The house pipes groaned. Electronics hummed.

Eyes screwed shut, Himiko didn’t look up at Kokichi. _You’re going to be so upset. Won’t trust me anymore. In the back of your mind, you’re always going to be worried that I’ll leave you._ Himiko bit her lip, hard. _I’m carrying your child and worrying about leaving you! I’m no better than Dad. You must hate me, Kokichi._

Kokichi placed his hand over hers. “Remember my promise to you, Himiko? You made a vow to live life with more positivity while I promised to try to be more honest with my feelings. And honestly? I think you’re really brave for admitting that to me.”

Gasping, Himiko looked up. Kokichi was gazing evenly at her, faintly smiling. “If we keep being open like this, the better we can head off problems. And if something isn’t working out, you can go crying to Kaede. Have one of your pwecious wittle girl talks.”

Himiko raised a brow. “Like you running to Shuichi about our fight over finding the baby’s sex?”

“Oh, didn’t you know? Melody missed her Uncle Kokichi so much Shuichi invited me over.”

Himiko exhaled a laugh, causing tears to fall.

Kokichi tucked a strand of hair behind Himiko’s ear. “Don’t tell yourself lies, like you’re too weak willed to stay and raise our kids. You’ll see. You’ll love being a mom so much that you’ll enjoy raising our little brats.” Smiling, Kokichi pressed his forehead to hers. “I think I remember a little birdy telling me to be more positive. To live life looking forward, not in the past. But then again that might have been the voices in my head. Hard to tell sometimes.”

Himiko choked, “Th-thank you, Kokichi…”

“Just remember to feed me grapes later.” Standing up, Kokichi pulled on Himiko’s arms. “Now let’s get going to that restaurant! There’ll be slow daaancing…! And afterwards, I got an idea that involves hacking security cameras, stalking, and putting on a show!”

“What are you talking about?”

Kokichi winked. “You’ll seeeee…!”

* * *

Karan and her neighbor, Shion, perused the glass display cases of perfumes. The middle-aged women took turns sniffing the samples. No one else was around, save the man behind the dressing room counter in the clothing section next door. Karan sniffed a bottle. Frowning, she shook her head, causing her fake gemstone drop earrings to rattle. “Ugh, that simply reeks. Any woman who uses this has no sense of refinement.” Shion hummed her agreement. “I just want to find a new brand of perfume for Enshi’s neighborhood party… Is that too much to ask for?”

“Karan, look! It’s that pregnant teen from last week!”

Karan glanced up. The young redhead was going through the maternity clothing racks again. Karan clutched her purse closer to herself. “Let’s go, Shion. I don’t want to be reminded of how depraved the next generation has become.”

“Himiko!” A man’s voice called.

Waving, a young, short man approached Himiko. Karan and Shion gasped. Himiko did a double take.

He was bald like a cancer patient.

The man adjusted his baseball cap. “There you are. I was looking for you.” Arms behind his head, he gazed out across the mall. “Man, it’s so nice being out of this hospital and walking around like this.”

Hand over her mouth, Himiko looked away, her shoulders shaking. Karan and Shion exchanged looks. _Is she crying?_ Karan wondered.

Himiko cleared her throat. “Y-yes, it’s, um, it’s really nice, Kokichi.”

“Now that I’m in remission, it shouldn’t be that much longer until I go back to my job. And the first thing I’m buying you is…” He took Himiko’s hand and kissed her knuckles. In the light, a silver wedding band gleamed on her finger. “…a proper engagement ring to go with your wedding band, my beloved wife.”

A sinking feeling filled Karan’s stomach. She didn’t dare glance at Shion.

Himiko chuckled. “That’s all right. I can barely get my wedding band on and off as it is given how swollen my fingers are. The money is better spent on the baby. And besides.” Smiling, she cupped Kokichi’s face. “It’s just a piece of metal. Ring or not, we’re still going to stay by each other’s side.”

Grinning, Kokichi pulled her closer. Kissed her deeply. Humming, they ran their hands through each other’s hair.

Stomach churning, Karan returned the perfume bottle to the shelf. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah,” muttered Shion.

As Karan turned to leave, she glimpsed the man behind the dressing room counter inexplicably laughing his head off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Kokichi jokingly proposes to Himiko in public places like the mall even though they've been married for five years. Too bad I didn't get the chance to include that in this lol. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Dirtier Side of Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters left to go after this! Thank you for reading this far. Enjoy!

_October, Week 36_

_Week 34 – Baby is the size of a pineapple, weighing 5 pounds. Most body systems such as the digestive, nervous, and respiratory systems are fully or nearly developed. Baby may already be in the head down position, ready for birth._

_Week 36 – Baby weighs 6 pounds and will gain half a pound every week until birth._

Himiko opened the front door to see Kaede and Shuichi standing on their doorstep. Kaede held an infant car seat with baby Melody inside while Shuichi held a gift bag. Behind them, Maki; her husband, Kaito; and Keebo piled out of the taxi. Himiko smiled wide. “Everyone, hello! It’s so good to see you all!”

Kokichi stuck his head out from behind Himiko. “Leave the presents and go.”

Kaede hugged Kokichi. “Ahaha, now, now. Those presents are for Himiko’s baby shower; they’re not anything special. And if we leave, you and the boys won’t be going drinking during the party.” Releasing Kokichi, Kaede embraced Himiko. “Oh, you guys have such a beautiful house. I can see why you wanted to move out the apartment so badly.”

“Nii hee hee. Thanks. But it was mostly because I wanted to have a nursery for the baby. Why don’t I show you all? Kokichi and I finished it a couple of days ago.”

After exchanging greetings and putting the presents in the living room, everyone followed Himiko upstairs. The second-floor landing had a railing overlooking the foyer. A mirror hung on the wall. Long carpet running down the hall. Four bedrooms and a bathroom. Himiko opened the door second to the left. Everyone stepped inside.

Kaede gasped. “Wow, this is so adorable! Look at all this detail!” She stood in the center of the room and spun around, taking it in. The ceiling and walls were painted with alternating red and yellow stripes like the inside of a circus tent. Elephants, seals, and tigers stuffed animals sat atop the dressers and toy chest.

Kaito pointed. “Dude, look at the clown car!”

Keebo looked up. “Ah, the rope running across the room mimics a tightrope. Very clever.”

“But just look at this!” Kaede approached the cradle. Above the crib, DICE’s clown masks hung on the wall in rows. “The clown masks are super cool!”

Shuichi and Maki exchanged glances. Having seen Kokichi’s motive video in the VR killing game, they recognized the masks as from DICE. 

Smiling, Himiko gazed out across the room. “It took us a couple of months of work, but it turned out well. I’m a skilled young mage, after all.”

Kokichi snorted. “Says the one who wanted to use duct tape instead of paint because that would be easier.”

Himiko cut Kokichi a sharp look. “…And this nursery should be good for not only this baby for any other children we might have.” Wincing, Himiko held her back. “Do you mind if we head downstairs? My back is starting to bother me again.”

Chatting, the former classmates descended the stairs and entered the living room. Presents for the baby shower sat on the table. Keebo laid a hand on Himiko’s shoulder. “My apologizes for Miu not being able to join us in the festivities. She’s currently in Fukuoka giving a conference about her latest invention.”

“Fine by me!” Kokichi piped up. “I don’t need that whore bitch asking about what positions everyone’s tried or some such nonsense.”

“Nyeeeh, that would be a pa–” Himiko glanced up. Kokichi had picked up a present and was picking at the wrapping paper. “Kokichi! That’s for me to open later. Put that down!”

Eyes welling with tears, Kokichi hugged the gift. “No, I want it! I’m pregnant too!”

Himiko reached for it. “Give it here!”

“NO!”

_FFFFRRRPT._

Himiko pulling on the present tore the wrapping paper, revealing the gift. A breast pump. Kokichi smiled wide. “Just what I always wanted–”

“Get out!”

Kokichi dashed towards the exit. In passing Melody’s car seat, he bent down to pick her up.

“Don’t you dare!” Stepping forward, Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s upper arm and dragged him towards the front door. “If you take my child, I will handcuff you and leave you in the back of a police car faster than you can blink.”

“But, but Himiko taught me how to escape any handcuffs.”

“Okay, Houdini, let’s see you try to escape from behind bars.”

“Oh, I so totes could. You just try me…”

Exhaling, Himiko shook her head. As they left, she turned to Kaito, one of the remaining men left. Himiko set her hands on her hips. “And you, Kaito. You remember that one time?”

Head bowed, Kaito mumbled, “Yeah, I remember…”

“How when Kokichi and I got engaged you spiked Kokichi’s drink and challenged him to a drinking contest? How he stumbled out of the bar wearing a paper dunce hat and talking about running for the Russian presidency before throwing up at my feet? I do not want him coming home like that again. I was completely drained of MP taking care of him for three days.”

Maki crossed her arms. “Yes, you do that again, Kaito, and I’ll string you up by the rafters and let the kids play piñata.”

“Eek! I-I won’t do anything stupid; I promise! It’ll just hanging out with the guys. Super chill.”

Keebo pounded his chest. “Do not fret. As always, I shall have my eye on everyone and keep them from trouble. You ladies just have fun.”

“Thank you, Keebo,” nodded Himiko. “We’ll see you all later then.”

Choruses of goodbyes and “have fun’s” rang out through the house. Kaede shut the door after the boys. She turned around, putting an arm around Maki’s and Himiko’s shoulders. “Now, let’s have some snacks! And spill the dirt about our husbands.” Laughing, they headed towards the living room.

* * *

Kaito held up his beer mug. “Cheers!” The men clicked their glasses together before drinking some. Sipping his wine, Kokichi gazed across the bar. Blue bar stools with backs were lined up before a dark wood counter. Different colored glasses sat within floor-to-ceiling cubbyholes behind the counter. The dark thematic colors of the wooden counters and floor accented with blue seating gave a sleek but homey atmosphere.

Grinning, Kaito sat back against the velveteen semi-circular booth. “The boys are back at it again!”

Shuichi set his mug on the small wooden table before them. He wore a white polo. “Oh no, that brings up memories.”

Keebo scoffed. To hide being a robot, he wore an ill-fitting trench coat and hat. “Yeah, memories like the time Kokichi get arrested for breaking into an arcade’s prize counter.”

Kokichi laughed. “Oh yeah, that. Welp, you only live once! And I really wanted that Rock ‘Em Sock ‘Em Robots set.” The leader wore an open purple hoodie and jeans. Brow raised, Kokichi raised his wine glass. “So what are we doing to do now, gang? Shall we paint the town red?”

Kaito crossed his arms over his NASA shirt. “We can’t. Maki threatened to string me up like a piñata if we did anything out of line.”

Scowling, Kokichi lowered his glass. “So? Who cares what our wives say? Why would you let her control you?”

Shuichi shook his head slightly a few times. “I ask myself that every day.” He took a drink.

Kokichi threw out a hand. “All they do all day long is nag, nag, nag! ‘Kokichi, pick up your clothes. Kokichi, don’t drink from the milk jug directly. ‘Did you even wash your hands?’ And you know what?” Kokichi jabbed his finger in the air. “ _They’re_ the dirty ones!”

Kaito pounded his beer jug against the table. “Damn straight they are.”

“You know what Himiko does? Here, here, listen. Okay, so every night, Himiko has to drink a warm glass of milk before bed.”

Shuichi’s face twisted. “Oh, that’s gross.”

“Isn’t it?! But that’s not even the worse part. Himiko always gets herself too much milk so she leaves the half empty glass on the bedside table in the morning. She never puts any of the cups away, so after a week there’s this collection of sour smelling milk cups all over the place.”

Kaito grimaced. “That’s disgusting.”

“Oh, you know what’s really revolting?” Shuichi leaned forward, shaking a finger. “All the hair in the shower drain after Kaede takes a shower!”

The men cringed back. “Aw, geez.”

“You couldn’t pay me to clean that up.”

“I will never understand the human capacity to shed hair every day.” Keebo shook his head. “Or, worse, Miu’s inclination to put hair in the food she bakes.”

“Ugghhhh…!”

“Stop, please don’t remind me.”

“For once I am glad I do not have human ability to eat food.”

Kaito pounded his fist on the table. “No, you know what? Speaking of food, Maki is always complaining about me eating Spanish takeout as a late night snack. A man can eat whatever the hell he wants, whenever he wants it!”

Chuckling, Shuichi scratched his head. “Ahaha… you know the reason why she complains, don’t you?”

Kokichi sipped his wine. “It’s because when you fart, you smell like you shit your pants.” The others burst out laughing.

“What?! My farts aren’t that bad!”

“Yes, they are!” The three others chorused.

Teeth gritted, Shuichi clutched the handle on his mug. “I will never forget that one time…”

Keebo shuddered. “You smelled so foul, days later my sensors were still picking up wafts of it. Fumigating the dorms by opening the windows wasn’t enough.”

Laughing, Kokichi hugged himself. “Oh my god, that’s right! That’s right…!”

“I remember it because I wanted to invite Kaede over but couldn’t because it smelled so bad! We couldn’t even have visitors, Kaito!”

Flushing, Kaito rubbed the back of his head. “Okay, yeah that was bad. But I still swear to God I didn’t fart that time.”

Face red, Kokichi wiped his eyes. “That was the time I… the time I…! Ahahahaha!” Laughing, Kokichi bowled over.

Kaito rounded on Kokichi. “Wait, what the hell did you do?”

Voice shaking, Kokichi explained, “I saved chicken ‘til it went bad and stuck it beneath the couch cushion of your seat so everyone thought you farted.”

Rising, Kaito fisted Kokichi’s collar. “You piece of shit!!”

“All these years, everyone believed you farted! Ahahaha!!”

“Paint the town red, I’m gonna paint your face red with your blood!” Squealing, Kokichi shank back, pressing himself into the seat. Kaito loomed over him.

“All right, all right, Kaito. Let him go.” Setting his drink aside, Shuichi clumsily swiped at Kaito’s arm. Slipping, Shuichi fell into Kaito. They laughed.

“Everyone, please! Stop this buffoonery this inst– Whoa!” Keebo’s two-hundred-pound frame fell atop of all three of them.

“Ugh!”

“Keebo, what are you–?”

“You’re crushing me! Get off!” shouted Kokichi at the bottom of the pile.

“I can’t! Keebo’s on me.”

“My apologies. It seems I slipped on my coat and–”

“I don’t care, just get off already!”

Their laughter and cries rang throughout the bar.

* * *

Himiko and Kaede sat on the living room couch, bowls of chips in hand. Maki sat on ottoman that was pulled over with the baby Melody in her lap. The fireplace sizzled and crackled. Himiko leaned over to dunk her tortilla chip in guacamole dip. “…And Kokichi is so annoying. He’s such a child. Did you see him opening that present earlier? So childish. He thinks he’s being cute but it’s nothing but aggravating.”

Kaede and Maki hummed their agreement. Leaning forward, Kaede placed her hand on Himiko’s knee. “You know what I caught Shuichi doing the other day? He was using _my_ toothbrush to brush his teeth!”

Maki held her forehead. Himiko grimaced. “But why?”

“Shuichi said his toothbrush fell to the floor so he grabbed mine instead. But, uh, hello? I would think using mine that has been in my mouth and is covered in all of my germs would be worse than a toothbrush that was on the floor for a second.”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “Nyeh, sometimes men don’t think.”

“No, you know what’s really gross and annoying?” Maki shifted the sleeping Melody onto her other shoulder. “A little while ago Kaito thought it would be funny if he put clear plastic wrap across the toilet seat in the orphanage. You know, so when the boys pee… yeah.” Inhaling deeply, Maki massaged her temples. “Of course, that meant every boy in the orphanage started copying Kaito and kept doing it over and over again. Never had I wanted to strangle Kaito more.”

“Wow.” After biting a chip, Himiko shook her head. “Kaito and Kokichi both haven’t grown up.”

“That’s exactly what I told Kaito. I said, ‘We’re aren’t at Hope’s Peak anymore–’”

Melody started fussing. Cooing, Kaede held out her arms. “Did we wake you, honey? Oh, it’s okay.” Maki handed the baby over to her mother. Smiling, Kaede laid Melody against her shoulder. Stoked her back. “I’m right here, sweetheart. Go back to sleep. We’ll be home soon and Daddy will read your bedtime story to you.”

Himiko gazed at the mother and daughter. The mage rubbed her pregnant belly.

Maki watched them as well. She glanced over at the table. “Oh! You haven’t opened any presents yet. Here, Himiko.”

“Oh, thanks.”

As Himiko unwrapped it, Kaede gushed, “I found this at the store the other day. I hope you like it. So cute. But it was really useful after Melody was born…”

* * *

Waving the taxi goodbye, Himiko closed the front door. A rush of cold night air buffed her. Kokichi, slightly flushed in the face, leaned against a wall behind her. Exhaling, Himiko ambled into the living room, hand on her sore back. She eased herself into the seat, the couch creaking. A few dying embers sizzled in the fireplace.

After a moment, Kokichi shuffled in the room after her. Groaning, Kokichi lay across the couch, his head in her lap. Himiko soaked in the warmth of Kokichi’s body heat and of the fireplace. His head was heavy against her leg. She breathed in the smell of wood burning. Humming, Himiko threaded her fingers though his hair.

Kokichi mumbled, “You’re gross, y’know.”

“And you’re annoying.”

Kokichi rose up on a hand and kissed Himiko long and slow. Smiling, Kokichi settled back in Himiko’s lap. Closed his eyes. Chuckling, Himiko ran her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.


	9. You're Fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have a chapter in which Himiko's family visited but my friends and I thought this scenario would be more interesting. Enjoy!

_October, Week 37_

_Week 37 – Baby is the size of a small bowling ball. Baby’s immune system is still developing._

Heart pounding, Kokichi guided Himiko offstage and into a chair in the wings. Lights blazed down from high above. Metal walkways and frames crisscrossed the ceiling. Large set pieces rested against the back wall. Boxes of assorted magic props and tools lay in a messy heap.

Kokichi knelt before Himiko, his gaze raking over her. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

Sweat glistened Himiko’s face. Breathing hard, she balled her empire waist blouse in a fist. “I’m… fine. Just a contraction stronger… stronger than I thought.”

“Okay, so…” Kokichi wiped his forehead with a sleeve. He wore a wine-red button up with the sleeves rolled back and black slacks.

Grunting, a miked staff member pushed aside a wheeled rack of costumes. Raced up to them. “Is she in labor? Should I call a medic?”

Kokichi shook his head. “No, it’s just a contraction. But get me a compress.”

“Compress?”

“A wet towel or something! Go!”

After flinching, the staff ran off, shouting orders. Kokichi covered Himiko’s hand with both of his. Squeezed. “Are you okay?”

Himiko flashed a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry, Kichi, for making us leave mid performance. I’m glad we finished that one spell at least before we walked off.”

Kokichi hung his head and shook it. “My stupid, beloved mage–”

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Kokichi and Himiko snapped their heads up. Shido, their heavyset manager pounded his way towards them. With rolls thicker than a pig, Shido looked like he was gonna burst out of his vest and button up. His jowls trembled. “Why would you leave in the middle of the show like that?!”

Kokichi stood. “Himiko had a strong contraction. So once we finished the trick, I took her off the stage.”

The female staff member dashed up and handed Himiko a wet towel for her forehead. Shido placed his hand on the technician’s shoulder. “Announce a ten-minute intersession.”

Kokichi stiffened. “What? Intersession?”

Shido tapped his bulbous nose. He narrowed his beady eyes. “If she’s not in labor, then you two are going back onstage and finishing the show.”

Kokichi’s jaw dropped. “Wha…?” Arms crossed, Kokichi tilted his head to the side. “Uh, no! We’re staying right here ‘til she recovers. And tomorrow we’re starting our maternity leave.”

Backing up, the technician staff member glanced between the two.

Shido jabbed a meaty finger with a gross fingernail. “Like hell you are! You already used up your PTO with your appendix removal surgery. Now you want to take maternity leave a week and a half early? Do you have any idea how much money we’d lose? Each seat in that five-hundred-seater theater is worth tens of thousands of yen.”

Voice quiet and low, Kokichi spoke. “You’d risk the health of my wife and child for money.”

“I ain’t losing a fortune over a couple cramps!” Shido stepped forward. Spittle flying, he roared, “Now get your ass back on stage!”

Kokichi lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Clenched fists trembled at his side. He evenly breathed in the smell of paint and cleaner. Kokichi stepped forward.

“Kokichi, don’t!” Himiko seized Kokichi’s hand. Eyes searching, Himiko gazed at Kokichi’s back. “He’s not worth it. Hit the reset button.”

Behind his bangs, Kokichi’s eyes flashed. An unnatural grin spread across his face. Pale, Shido stumbled back a step.

Himiko squeezed his hand. “Kokichi, please…!”

Pips groaned. The technician shifted her weight from foot to foot. Other staff members shouted orders in the distance. The audience’s muffled murmurs drifted in.

Kokichi turned around to Himiko. Offered his hand. “Do you need help up?”

Grimacing, Himiko used Kokichi’s aid to stand. With Himiko holding his arm, Kokichi guided Himiko towards the exit.

Lips parted, Shido stared at their retreating backs. Then he knocked a box of props onto the floor. “And don’t you come back! You’re fired! You hear me? Fired! We’re the biggest magic theater in Tokyo. In all of Japan! Let’s see who hires you now!!” 

Kokichi and Himiko kept walking.

* * *

Kokichi closed the front door of their house behind them. Holding her stomach, Himiko entered the living room and eased herself onto the couch. Mechanically, Kokichi locked the door. Keys still in the lock, Kokichi let his hand fall away. He gazed into the distance. After a moment, Kokichi pocketed the keys and sat down on the couch next to Himiko. He sat leaning forward, arms on his legs. Stared at the ground.

“How mad are you?”

Himiko shook her head. “I’m not–”

Groaning, Kokichi ran his hands through his hair. “Nghh!! I wanna use DICE to expose all of that swine’s lies and secrets…!”

“The magic community is pretty small, Kokichi…”

Kokichi held his forehead. “But magic is your world, not mine. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Smiling, Himiko placed her hand over his. “We’re partners in Magic Mayhem. Not–”

Kokichi stood up. “I’ll make tea.”

Leaving Himiko behind, Kokichi went upstairs to change out of his costume. He threw on the first T-shirt in the drawer – a Batman shirt. Back downstairs, Kokichi opened a cabinet door to grab the kettle and tea bags. He slammed the door closed. Yanked the faucet handle on. Jaw clenched, Kokichi held the kettle as it filled with hot water.

“…my sunshine…”

Kokichi stilled. Listened. Himiko’s singing voice drifted into the kitchen.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you.”

Kokichi’s tight shoulders eased up. He smiled. As he worked, Himiko continued singing to the baby. When Kokichi entered with two cups of tea in hand, Himiko finished singing with, “So please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Exhaling, Kokichi sat next to Himiko. Gave her the tea and pecked her cheek like always. “I’ll make good on this, Himiko. I swear.”

Himiko leaned against Kokichi’s shoulder. “We’re Magic Mayhem. In a theater, on a tour, or busking in the streets, we can do anything, anywhere.”

Chuckling, Kokichi kissed the top of Himiko’s head.

* * *

Kokichi sat on a chair outside of a small waiting area of the Aurora Borealis Theater. The receptionist sat behind a glass window to his left. Closing his eyes, Kokichi inhaled deeply. Clenched and unclenched his gray business pants. _This guy could be your future employer. Keep your tongue in check. Show respect. Think about what Himiko would say, not your sarcastic retorts._

The receptionist hung up the phone. She leaned forward. “He’s ready to see you now.”

Kokichi tugged on the sleeves of his white button up. Cracked his neck. _Showtime._

She led the leader down a hallway and to a door. The gold plaque on the door read “Majin”.

Kokichi opened the door. Swept his gaze across the room. Old black and white photos of magicians performing hung on the wall. Display cases of trophies and magician artifacts gleamed in the light. Red curtains with a gold trim flanked a large window. Majin sat at a large executive desk writing something. He glanced up. Smiling, Majin gestured to the chairs before his desk. “Mister Kokichi Oma of Magic Mayhem. A pleasure. Have a seat.”

Kokichi complied. Studied the man. Majin's brown hair was swept back but still tufted out behind his ears. Humming, Majin stroked his goatee. He had a thin face with sharp, protruding cheekbones and a pointed chin. “To what do I owe this visit? I daresay a visit from someone of the Shido’s theater would visit our humble home. And how is Miss Himiko Yume – Oma, my apologies. Force of habit. I’ve followed her career since she was a child.”

Kokichi dipped his head. “Himiko is doing well. But since she’s eight and a half months pregnant she couldn’t make it today.” _Not that Himiko knows I’m here. She’s visiting Marie’s apartment._

“She’s with child? Congratulations.”

Kokichi blinked. “Th… thank you. And given that Himiko is so far along, when she had a contraction mid performance…”

Majin's brows raised. “Is she all right?”

“Yes, she is. But we requested our manager, Shido, to start our parental leave early, but he refused. He didn’t want to lose money refunding tickets.”

Scowling, Majin dropped his pen and leaned back. Shook his head. “Shido, that money grubbing scoundrel. He has no respect for the profession.”

Kokichi hid a laugh by coughing into his hand.

Majin steepled his fingers. Assessed Kokichi with his keen blue eyes. “So you are now seeking employment here.”

Kokichi swallowed. Nodded.

Muffled bustle of the theater sounded beyond the door. Outside a tree branch tapped against the window.

Fidgety, Kokichi’s hand twitched. His eyes darted over Majin's form and desk, scrutinizing him. _A ring on his hand – Married, possibly a father. Hopefully sympathetic. Photos of magician friends on his desk. Well connected. Although Himiko never mentioned him so not that famous– Stop._ Kokichi fisted his hands so hard his nails bit his palms. _We have to earn this, not squeak by with a tailored speech based on my analysis._

Folded hands on the table, Majin leaned back. “Now how long have you been practicing magic again?”

Kokichi bit his lip. “Since my first year of high school.” A very late start; most magicians start practicing before they turn ten.

Majin nodded. “I see. I have always admired the Magic Mayhem’s acts. Full of fun, creative effects. Illusions that leave everyone in wonder in awe. Such youthful energy from you two.” He gestured to the display cases of trophies from magic competitions. “And here at the Aurora Borealis Theater, we desire to push the boundaries of magic. Improve the craft. So it is required that magicians invent a new trick for their performances every few months. How much of your act is original?”

“About 60%. The rest is based on existing tricks but have our own unique twist to them.” _The percentage would be higher if we weren’t so busy with traveling the world after graduation._

“Impressive. A great deal of magicians spend their whole careers creating only a handful of original acts.” Majin extended his hand to Kokichi. “We would be honored to have you. You’d be a great asset to our theater. You could assist our other performers as well.”

Kokichi released a breath he was holding. Grinning, the leader shook his hand. “Nee-heehee! That’s great! It’ll be cool working with you, who values the magic profession so much. Instead of, y’know, money hungry swine Shido.”

Majin shook his head, trying to hide a smile. “We can work out the finer details later with Miss Himiko later. I’m eager to meet her. But let me consult my calendar… Could you start your first performances two months from now?”

“That’s perfect.”

“Wonderful. Please give Miss Himiko my regards.”

Kokichi stood. “You got it.” _Oh man, I can’t wait to tell Himiko! She’s gonna be sooo surprised._

On Kokichi’s way out, Majin called, “Oh, and? Could I give you some advice from one parent to another?”

Brows raised, Kokichi half turned. “Eh? Oh, uh, sure.”

Hands folded, Majin leaned back in the chair and smiled. The light gleamed off his gold wedding band. “Enjoy this time off with your newborn child. As someone who has four children, take it from me. They grow up fast. And there’s nothing like being a father to an infant. So cherish it.”

A smile grew across Kokichi’s face. “I will.”


	10. My Sunshine

_November, Week 41_

_Week 38 – All organs should be developed and the brain controlling them all_

_Week 39 – Baby is as large as a watermelon and weighs around 7 pounds_

_Week 40 – Baby is full sized, if mother go past their due date labor may be induced by a doctor_

Kokichi lay on his side in bed, groggily staring out into the darkness of the bedroom. Bookcase of grimoires and old superhero comics against the back wall. Desk covered in papers. Posters of theaters he and Himiko performed in. A picture of himself with Kaito, Shuichi, and Keebo sat on the bedside table. Kokichi’s eyes drifted closed. 

Bed groaning, Himiko rolled onto her side. She exhaled. Kokichi jerked awake. He listened to her haggard, pained breathing. The hum of the heater. Creaking of the house. Grunting, Himiko shifted into another position.

Kokichi glanced at the alarm clock. 4 am. He swallowed, mouth dry. “Want some water?”

“Y-yeah… Thanks.”

Kokichi sat up. Yawning, Kokichi scratched his bare chest. After putting on sweatpants, Kokichi shuffled out the door. Eyes still half-lidded, Kokichi plodded down the stairs. _Why’d we buy this house? Now I have to go downstairs instead of opening a door to the kitchen like in the apartment._

Kokichi flicked on the kitchen light. Squinted in the harsh, bright light. As Kokichi got a glass of water, he glanced at the wall calendar. November 2nd. A full eight days after her due date. Humming in thought, Kokichi checked the timer on his phone. Himiko had been having contractions 5 minutes apart for the past hour and 12 minutes. _This could be it,_ thought Kokichi, drinking Himiko’s water. “Oops.” He shrugged. Same glass in hand, he walked upstairs.

Himiko made a strangled cry. “K-Kokichi…!”

He dashed into the room. Sweat glistening on her forehead, Himiko sat up, holding her belly. She squeezed Kokichi’s hand through the contraction’s duration. Breathing hard, Himiko rested against the headboard. Kokichi glanced at his phone. “Y’know, you’ve been having contractions five minutes apart for an hour and 15 minutes now.” Kokichi cupped her cheek. “I think it’s time for you to fart out the baby.”

“Yes, it’s time for–” Himiko glared.

Laughing, Kokichi dialed their doctor.

* * *

Kokichi watched Himiko pace the floor of the delivery room, walking with her IV pole alongside her. With wooden floors, overhead white cabinets, and a TV with a painting on the wall, the delivery room was surprisingly homey. Balloons babbled above the bedside table. Kokichi bounced on a giant therapy ball while Mrs. Yumeno sat in a recliner chair. DICE members would arrive once Himiko was farther along.

Exhaling, Himiko came to a stop. “What time is it?”

Kokichi checked his phone. “3 pm.”

“Nyeeeh. I’ve been in labor 23 hours…!”

“Uh, that’s 11 hours.” Kokichi crossed his arms. He wore an open red hoodie with a gray shirt. “It hasn’t been that long.”

Himiko narrowed her eyes at him. Huffing, she held the front of her blue yukata gown closed. Sat on the hospital bed. “Oh, I’m so tired. Why won’t the baby move faster?”

Kokichi laughed. “Prolly cuz the baby is lazy like their mother.”

Himiko glared. “Did I not just say that I’ve been in labor for 11 hours?”

“That’s a lie. You actually said 23–”

Jaw clenched, Himiko started to rise. Hands raised, Mrs. Yumeno stood between them. “Now, now.” Mrs. Yumeno and Himiko shared a heart-shaped face, petite noses, and honey brown eyes, but Mrs. Yumeno had brown hair that extended past her shoulders a few inches. She wore a pink blouse. The mother shot Kokichi a sideways, “Really?” look.

Kokichi wiped his shaking, sweaty hand on his pant leg. _Look, I’m nervous, okay? And when I’m nervous I don’t have any filter. At all. It vanishes like all the Oreos in the kitchen cabinet after a long day at work and–_

“Hrngh!” Himiko bowed over in another contraction. After the contraction, Himiko breathed hard as Kokichi wiped her sweaty face with a towel. She closed her eyes.

Kokichi spoke quietly, “Why don’t you get an epidural?”

“No… I want to be strong. Do it naturally. You went through your fair share of pain in your life.”

“Yeah, but I’m never gonna give birth!”

Humming, Mrs. Yumeno held her chin. “Actually, Kokichi _has_ gained a couple pounds…”

“Uh, I don’t know what planet you live on, Mom, but…!”

Himiko wheezed a laugh. “I’m fine. Just distract me.”

Chuckling, Mrs. Yumeno brushed back Himiko’s hair. “Hmhmhm. Well then, tell me more about this new person you’re working under. Majin, right?”

Kokichi sat down beside Himiko. “Himiko and I have been in contact with him a couple of times to work out the finer details. We’re gonna debut on New Years’ Eve. It’s a decently famous theater, but nothing compared to Shido’s theater. But after a year of us working there, we’ll outshine ‘em!”

Brow raised, Himiko shook her head. “Might take a little longer than that.”

“And he seems nice?” asked Mrs. Yumeno.

Himiko nodded. “Mmhmm! I know Majin has a lot of respect for the magic profession and wants to push the boundaries like we do. From what Kokichi was telling me, he was really considerate of our plight when we quit working for Shido. And when I talked to Majin – Urgh!”

After Himiko’s contraction ended, Kokichi squeezed her hand. “Come on, Himiko. Do the epidural. Why subject yourself to pain when you have a solution for it? Especially when you’re not making much progress but are still getting contractions.”

Mrs. Yumeno crossed her arms. “He has a point. And once you get an epidural it won’t matter how long it takes, because you’ll only feel pressure, not pain.”

Kokichi nodded. “We looked it up, remember? According to that one survey, 73% of women get epidurals. It’s not a big deal.” Smiling, Kokichi cupped her face. “You don’t want to be so exhausted you can’t enjoy your time with the baby, do you?”

“Well…”

Mrs. Yumeno sat down on Himiko’s other side. Patted her hand. “Honey, the most important thing is yours and the baby’s health. And this will help.”

Head bowed, Himiko exhaled. “All right… I’ll get it.” 

* * *

Kokichi held Himiko’s hand as she pushed. “You can do it, Himiko. You’re almost there! One last push!”

Sweaty, Himiko nodded. She leaned forward, pushing.

A tiny cry rang through the room. Kokichi stilled. A doctor held up a squirming, red baby. “It’s a boy!”

Gasping, Kokichi squeezed Himiko’s hand and shook it. “A boy, a boy! Himiko, did you hear that? It’s a boy!”

On the other side of Himiko, Mrs. Yumeno clasped her hands. “Oh, how wonderful!”

Himiko flashed a tired smile. “Let me see him.”

Once the baby received a clean bill of health, he was given to Himiko, who held the baby to her chest. Eyes alight, Kokichi drew close. Everything else – the machinery beeping, the nurses and doctors hurrying to and fro – all faded away as Kokichi gazed down at his little son. Fuzzy dark hair. Dark eyes. Ears, nose, ten fingers and toes. Little fingernails smaller than a pencil’s eraser.

Kokichi breathed, “Wow… Oh!” The baby jerked an arm. _He isn’t a doll. But a living, breathing creature with a little heartbeat of his own._ Smiling, Kokichi bent down and rubbed his tiny back. “Hi, Akeshi. It’s your… It’s your Daddy,” choked Kokichi. His eyes burned.

Himiko smiled up at her husband. Tears slid down her face. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

“He’s perfect.” Kokichi stroked his thumb across Akeshi’s back. “The world is a better place now with you in it.”

“Happy birthday.”

At the same time, both parents whispered, “I love you.”

* * *

An hour later, Kokichi sat at the foot of Himiko’s hospital bed. Machinery beeped. Nurses bustled outside the door. Himiko laid back against her pillows with her eyes closed, trying to get some rest. Mrs. Yumeno had left to guide Shuichi and Kaede up to the hospital room to see the baby. From his perch at the foot of the bed, Kokichi could watch the baby sleeping in the delivery room crib. “Is he breathing?” Chest tight, Kokichi bolt to the baby’s side. Placed his finger beneath his nose to feel tiny puffs of air. Kokichi sighed in relief. “Okay, he is. Whew. His breaths are so slight, you can’t even see his chest rising and falling.”

Himiko cracked open her eyes. She chuckled at Kokichi.

“You laughing at me?”

“Maybe.” She smirked. Her sweaty bangs were plastered across her forehead. Tired, dark circle hung behind her eyes. But her face and nose glowed red like a cherry.

Kokichi kissed her temple. “You did a great job, Himiko. You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“Now that I know is you lying.” Laughing, she kissed him. Cupping her face, Kokichi dove in for a deeper kiss.

The baby cried. Kokichi’s chest ached at hearing his tiny wails and hiccups. Lifting him up, he soothed, “Shh, shh, it’s all right, buddy. It’s all right. Daddy’s got you.” Kokichi carried him to Himiko. Sitting beside her, Kokichi and Himiko both held Akeshi as he cried.

As Himiko talked to Akeshi, Kokichi gazed at his wife and son. _It’s not just me and Himiko anymore. The three of us make a family. For the first time in forever, I have a family again._ Kokichi swallowed hard. Wrapped an arm around Himiko’s shoulder and pressed his forehead to hers. She laughed.

Together they sang, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you. So please don’t take my sunshine away. So please don’t take my sunshine away…”

Akeshi’s eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the vast majority of fankids are daughters, so I wanted to have Himiko and Kokichi have a son as their first born. If you want more Himiko and Kokichi with their baby, I wrote a short fic about Kokichi rocking Akeshi to sleep in my fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122264) which I wrote before I posted this. 
> 
> After this I'm going to be writing Oumeno Week fics. (If you haven't heard about this year's Oumeno Week, check my profile.) Last year I had about 3 and a half months to write for it while this year I only have a month and a half. ^^" I'm torn between writing a couple of longer fics for the ship week vs several shorter ones, but I'll do my best to write as much as I can! See you in December! 
> 
> Thanks for reading until the end. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
